100 days of Tony Stark Madness
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Alors que les Avengers apprennent à vivre ensemble, rien ne les préparera au chaos que Tony Stark sème derrière lui. Découvrez comment un homme peut rendre complètement fous les super-héros d'une équipe d'élite qui combat le crime. Il a une armure, une armée de robots et un esprit rempli d'idées légalement douteuses. Jour 14 : Action ou Vérité avec Natasha- plus jamais
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : **100 days of Tony Stark Madness

**Auteur:** shadowsontherun

**Traductice : **Hakiru-chan

**NDT : **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur les Avengers ! Je change un peu (beaucoup) de registre et je délaisse quelques temps le couple Clint/Natasha, pour vous faire découvrir cet auteur qui m'a faite mourir de rie ! :D Eh oui, le principe de cette fanfinction est simple : montrer à quel point vivre avec Tony Stark relève du défi. Et apporte des situations aussi comiques que dangereuses.

Cet auteur merveilleux, c'est **shadowsontherun**, alors n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil et à lire cette fanfiction en anglais, c'est encore mieux !

Je vous poste le premier chapitre et attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

* * *

**1****er**** Jour : comment troller un demi-dieu (c'est-à-dire jouer avec ses nerfs)**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Tony, regardant au-dessus des larges épaules de Thor et s'asseyant sur le sol, entouré par ses pouvoirs mystiques.

« Je crée un souvenir pour le jour de naissance de ma mère. » répondit Thor.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony.

« Parce qu'il s'agit d'une tradition sur Asgard : les fils ainés doivent remettre à leur mère un présent fait main au commencement de la 5000ème année de leur vie. » dit Thor, tout en continuant sa création.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le père de toute chose a commencé cette tradition il y a 10 millions d'années. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne sait pas l'origine exacte de cette tradition. C'était bien, alors nous avons décidé de continuer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les mères sont très importantes sur Asgard. Elles nous nourrissent et nous éduquent lorsque nous sommes jeunes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est leur devoir Tony ! Pourquoi poses-tu tant de questions aujourd'hui ? »

« Que fait Stark ? » demanda Steve, l'air perplexe.

« Il est en train de _troller_ Thor – sans succès, évidemment. » dit Clint en toussant dans sa main pour cacher son rire.

« Que signifie _troller_ ? Rien à voir avec les trolls, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Capitaine avec méfiance.

« Nan. _Troller_, c'est l'art de faire chier les gens de manière délibérée, astucieuse et secrète, sans même qu'ils réalisent que c'est ton but. Le truc, c'est d'arriver à ce que ta victime croit vraiment ce que tu dis – même si c'est complètement extravagant. » répondit Clint.

« Je pense que Stark est en train d'échouer. Thor ne s'énerve pas – il est juste de plus en plus confus. » signala Steve.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Stark, si tu me demandes pourquoi encore une seule fois – je t'écrase avec mon puissant marteau ! » rugit Thor.

« Peu importe. Je pense qu'il a réussi. » dit Steve en regardant Tony se diriger petit à petit vers la porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tony n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser encore une fois la question avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, un demi-dieu furieux aux trousses.

* * *

**2ème jour: Comment rendre un home « vert » en moins de dix secondes**

Tony et Clint étaient appuyés contre un mur qui les cachait de la vue de Bruce Banner, dans le laboratoire qu'il considérait comme son domaine – même s'il appartenait à Tony en fin de compte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de t'aider, déjà ? » demanda Clint d'un air misérable. Tony lui montra sa carte de crédit.

« Parce que je suis le seul à avoir les moyens de payer deux semaines somptueuses dans un hôtel à Monte Carlo, parfait pour un 10ème anniversaire – offre lui moins que ça et elle pourrait te tuer. » dit-il joyeusement. Clint soupira.

« Quel est ton plan brillant, Stark ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir aujourd'hui. » dit Clint avec méfiance. Tony sourit de manière diabolique.

« Eh bien, jeter des œufs sur lui ne fonctionne pas – cela a juste pour effet qu'il me balance dans tous les sens pendant les missions. Les coups de tazzer dans son cul de geek ne fonctionnent pas – il s'y est habitué. Et glisser un scorpion dans sa chemise non plus – même si c'était pas loin, cette fois-là. Alors cette fois, nous allons améliorer toute l'opération et faire une variation de ces trois essais. Et, pour être consciencieux, j'ai mis une sorte de poudre qui attaque le tissu dans son pantalon il y a une heure comme ça, quand il se lèvera, son pantalon tombera. » expliqua Tony tout en commençant à dévisser une bouche d'aération à côté de lui.

« Okay… J'espère que tu ne mourras pas pendant l'opération. J'aurai besoin de toi vivant pour honorer ton contrat. Mais pourquoi on utilise les conduits d'aération ? » demanda Clint, redoutant la réponse.

« _Je_ vais utiliser les conduits d'aération. _Toi_, de ton côté, tu vas entrer là-dedans et faire en sorte qu'il se lève une fois que je te donnerai le signal. » dit Tony en enlevant la plaque de métal du mur.

« Et c'est quoi le signal ? » demanda Clint qui commençait à regretter de plus en plus ce marché à chaque seconde passée.

« Le scorpion. » répondit simplement Tony. Clint frappa son front contre le mur.

« Trouve un bon endroit. Trouve un bon endroit. » se murmura-t-il.

« T'inquiètes pas, mon vieux ! Tout est sous contrôle. » dit Tony en grimpant dans le conduit d'aération. « Va dans le labo, Clint – c'est l'heure de jouer. » retentit sa voix du conduit. Clint secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. S'il pouvait exister quelque chose comme une 'démarche de la honte', ce serait ça.

« Salut, Bruce. » dit Clint en entrant dans le labo. Bruce le regarda et sourit.

« Bonjour Clint. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Hum… ça va mieux. » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Clint ? » demanda le scientifique, visiblement inquiet.

« On sera toujours des potes peu importe ce qui arrive, hein, Bruce ? » dit-il anxieusement.

« Eh bien ouais… mais tu commences à me faire peur là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Un objet minuscule tomba du plafond et atterrit sur la tête de Bruce.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Ça venait de là – tu devrais te lever. Peut-être qu'une partie du toit est endommagée. » dit Clint gentiment. Bruche hocha la tête et se leva – son pantalon tomba à terre. Ils le regardèrent puis tournèrent leur regard l'un vers l'autre. Les yeux de Bruce se rétrécirent, suspicieux.

Tony tira rapidement une flèche électrique à travers l'ouverture de la bouche d'aération. L'objet entre directement en contact avec la nuque du scientifique qui se pétrifia, son corps secoué de spasmes. Il tomba en avant et s'appuya péniblement sur la table – essayant de reprendre sa respiration trop irrégulière. _Bon sang_, ça avait l'air d'être à plus de 500 volts…

« Je voulais juste que tu saches – on m'a fait chanter pour que je fasse ça. » dit Clint d'un air désespéré.

« Oh, vous demandiez ça. Vous voulez de la colère ? Je vais vous en donner. » dit Bruce en respirant difficilement. Le moniteur surveillant son rythme cardiaque bippait avec force.

Clint déglutit tout en s'éloignant de l'homme.

« Prépare-toi à prendre tes jambes à ton cou, Barton. » dit-il sombrement. Clint commençait à voir la petite lueur verte au fond de ses yeux et se dépêcha de sortir de là.

Un énorme rugissement déchira l'air. Ce n'était _pas_ bon signe. Barton tourna et vit Tony sortir de la bouche d'aération. Il courut et le dépassa.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Clint continua à courir.

« Tu vas le découvrir de la pire manière qui soit si tu te mets pas à courir tout de suite Stark ! » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Tony se retourna et faillit se heurter à un énorme poing vert. Il esquiva et vit la forme du poing de Hulk dans le mur.

« Oh merde ! » dit Tony avant de sprinter dans le couloir, suivant le maître assassin. Il rattrapa l'archer et tous deux plongèrent vers la sortie, un Hulk en colère à leur trousse.

« Arrête de me suivre, Stark! » dit Clint alors qu'il poussait sur la porte de sortie avec son épaule et s'enfuyait dans les escaliers.

« Pas moyen, Barton ! Deux cibles, ça veut dire que 50% de son attention n'est pas focalisée sur moi. » dit Tony en courant derrière lui. Ils entendirent un fracas monstre au-dessus d'eux et virent avec horreur une porte tomber dans le vide à leur côté.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » cria Clint en se couvrant les oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait si loin ! » lui cria Tony en retour alors qu'ils atteignaient un autre niveau. On entendait pas loin de là des pas assourdissants. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Le bâtiment entier tremblait.

« QUOI ? Tu viens juste de déchainer la bête et tu n'avais pas de plan pour la suite ? » hurla Clint alors que Hulk jaillissait dans la pièce. Ils se figèrent.

Tony regarda Clint.

Clint regarda Tony.

Hulk les regardait tous les deux avec des yeux verts et furieux.

« HULK ECRASER HOMME DE METAL ET FAUCON ! » mugit-il.

« COURS ! » crièrent-ils en s'enfuyant à travers le couloir et se cachant sous une table pour éviter un ordinateur volant qui leur était destiné. Clint se retourna et attrapa Tony par le col, avec force.

« Si nous survivons à ça, je vais te tuer, bordel de merde ! » siffla-t-il. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque la table au-dessus d'eux disparut.

« HULK ECRASER MINUSCULE MENTEUR ! »

Clint relâcha Tony et faillit manquer la table qui le visait. Il roula sur le côté et vit avec terreur que Hulk se tournait vers un Tony Stark recroquevillé.

« Allez, mec – tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? » essaya Tony. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui pour trouver une issue.

« HULK ECRASER HOMME AGACANT AUX CHEVEUX PUANTS ! » Le Hulk souleva un placard au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ça, c'était pas poli. » dit-il avant de de plonger derrière une autre cabine.

_3 heures plus tard_

Dans un hôpital du SHIELD, pas très loin.

Tony et Clint était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur des lits d'hôpitaux, souriant pour deux raisons très différentes. Ils avaient tous deux des minerves et les côtes couvertes de bleus. Tony avait un œil au beurre noir et Clint un étrange tic. Bruce Banner était assis devant leur chambre, complètement indemne, mais _extrêmement_ contrarié. Il se pourrait que le Hulk ressorte encore s'il regardait trop longtemps ces deux crétins.

« Réussite ! » dit Tony en levant le poing, pathétique. Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe – tu ferais mieux de tenir ta part du marché, Stark. » Le prévint Clint tout en se massant les épaules – _bordel_, ce Hulk pouvait jeter vraiment loin une personne.

« Où sont-ils ? » demandèrent deux voix extrêmement mécontentes à l'unisson. Elles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre –leurs cheveux flamboyant, avec leurs mains sur leur hanche. Bruce ne se sentait plus en colère – _justice_ allait être rendue. Il pointa la chambre derrière lui. Les filles franchirent la portèrent et firent baisser les yeux des deux hommes brisés.

« Bonjour Pepper. » Dit Tony avec un faible sourire.

« Salut Tasha. » dit Clint avec une légère grimace.

Natasha et Pepper saluèrent leurs hommes…

…avec deux énormes bruyant SLAPS !

« Oh mon _dieu_ ! »

« Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! »

« MAIS A QUOI VOUS PENSIEZ ? » crièrent-elles en même temps.

« C'était son idée ! » se défendit Clint. Il massa avec douceur sa joue blessée. Tony le regarda, l'air de dire _sale traitre !_. Maintenant, les deux paires d'yeux étaient focalisées sur lui.

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat ! » **(1) **essaya-t-il.

« Avec quoi tu l'as fait chanter ? » demanda Natasha dangereusement. Il déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas te dire, c'est une surprise ! » dit-il, effrayé. Les yeux de Pepper s'élargirent.

« C'était un cadeau Tony ! On allait leur offrir ce voyage dans tous les cas ! » dit-elle. Clint se retourna brusquement vers Tony.

« QUOI ? J'ai traversé tout ça pour _rien_ ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Ça va, chéri – c'est l'intention qui compte. » dit Natasha pour le rassurer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Tony fit la moue.

« Où est mon bisou magique ? » gémit-il.

WHACK !

« Oh mon dieu ! _Mon_ _bras_ ! »

* * *

**3****ème**** Jour : comment la revanche peut être une 'garce'**

L'équipe avait un peu de temps libre après une série de missions plutôt intenses. Pepper et Natasha discutait tranquillement dans un coin, pendant que Tony essayait d'expliquer à Thor comment une télévision fonctionne. Il était très agité, se levant d'un bond et agitant les bras vers le gigantesque écran de télévision sur le mur.

« Tu vois ? Les petites lumières derrière le verre changent les couleurs afin que les formes sur l'écran changent elles aussi. » dit Tony très lentement.

« Alors ces lumières magiques font apparaitre des gens derrière le verre ? » demanda Thor, confus. Tony secoua la tête, désespéré.

« Non ! Ces gens sont des acteurs! Nous utilisons une technologie cinématographique pour les filmer et diffuser ces émissions partout dans le pays ! » essaya Tony, encore une fois.

Bruce et Steve se tenaient à côté du bar et regardait Tony essayer d'apprendre à Thor la version Midgardienne du divertissement. Ils riaient entre eux – il échouait misérablement.

« Combien de temps va tenir Tony avant d'en avoir marre à ton avis ? » demanda Steve. Bruce haussa les épaules.

« Personnellement, je pense que Thor va écraser la télévision avec son puissant marteau pour libérer les personnes qui y sont enfermées. » dit Bruce avec un sourire diabolique. Steve hocha la tête, gravement.

« Ouais, il pourrait. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait dire aux filles de s'éloigner avant que ça n'arrive ? » demanda Bruce, avec prévenance.

« Nan, Natasha serait capable de se mettre à l'abri, elle et Pepper, derrière le comptoir, avant même que le verre commence à voler. » dit Steve avec confiance.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je pense? » demanda Clint alors qu'il choisissait un tas de flèches et les jetait sur la cible de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il faisait un tir parfait à chaque fois.

« Non. » répondirent les deux. Cilint leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa dernière flèche. Le centre de sa cible était déjà plein.

« Alors tu es en train de me dire que ces personnes ne sont pas réelles mais qu'elles le sont en même temps ? Que cette caméra les capture dans une boite et les transporte dans tout le pays ? » demanda Thor, encore plus confus. C'était vraiment une cause perdue.

« Ah ! J'abandonne ! » dit Tony en secouant les mains dans l'air en signe de défaite.

Soudain, une flèche se planta dans les fesses de Tony.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » cria-t-il en sautillant partout.

« Désolé, j'ai loupé. » dit Clint d'un air absent.

« Merde, mais comment tu peux louper ? » demanda Tony agressivement.

« Hawkeye ne rate jamais sa cible. » souffla Bruce à Steve.

* * *

**(1)** :En anglais, la réplique de Tony était « I plea the fifth ! ». C'est une expression en américain qui fait référence au cinquième amendement et qui n'a donc pas d'équivalent en français. Une personne l'utilise lorsqu'elle ne veut pas répondre à une question, sachant que la réponse pourrait l'incriminer. Voilà, donc j'ai du trouver un autre équivalent en français.

Alors ? On continue ?

La suite est en cours de traduction et il ne tient qu'à vous pouvoir la lire, en me laissant une petite review (que je transmettrai à l'auteur) ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction !

On continue avec les expériences loufoques de Tony et toutes les bizarreries de nos héros ...

Enjoy !

* * *

**4ème Jour : Quand Jarvis attrape le virus fluBUG – sauve qui peut !**

Dix étages au-dessus de la partie business de la Tour Avengers, Natasha avait un gros problème.

« Qui diable a mis un système de panneaux de contrôle à côté d'une réserve de poudre ? » cria-t-elle tout en essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui avaient fait leur irruption au niveau des câbles. Quand le feu s'intensifia, elle abandonna et commença à courir vers la sortie. Elle courut dans le couloir et tourna à un coin juste à temps pour voir un groupe d'agents du SHIELD – les malheureux – sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Si vous tenez à vos vies – courrez ! » cria-t-elle en les dépassant. Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où elle venait et leur visage perdit toute couleur lorsqu'une énorme boule de feu émergea du coin. Ils jetèrent leurs dossiers à terre et coururent derrière elle.

« STARK ! »

Dans un autre coin de la Tour, Bruce Banner et Thor regardaient les robots qui fonçaient à toute vitesse dans le couloir et se jetaient par la fenêtre.

Ils étaient très troublés. Un robot s'arrêta devant eux et leva sa main minuscule vers eux.

« Rejoignez-nous. » dit-il de sa voix robotique aiguë. Ils se figèrent de peur. Un groupe énorme de robots stoppèrent d'un seul coup leur suicide collectif et entourèrent les deux super-héros.

« Rejoignez-nous ! » dirent-ils tous ensemble. Thor et Bruce se regardèrent.

« Cours ! » crièrent-ils avant d'entamer une course folle dans les couloirs, une harde de robots fous à leur trousse.

« TONY ! »

Non loin de là, dans une salle de bain, un innocent Captain prenait une douche. Il chantait l'hymne national lorsque sa douche chaude se transforma en douche glacée.

« STARK ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, au rez-de-chaussée, Pepper travaillait dans son bureau, essayant d'apaiser un autre investisseur que la compagnie était entre de bonnes mains et que Tony Stark ne brûlerait pas le bâtiment de la compagnie –_espérons_ ajouta-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Oui, je comprends parfaitement, monsieur. Je suis le PDG de Stark Industries et je m'assurerai personnellement que votre argent soit investi dans nos projets les plus prometteurs. » dit-elle confiante. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre sur son ordinateur et remarqua que tous ses fichiers sautaient partout sur l'écran. Elle plissa le front et regarda autour d'elle. La photocopieuse était devenue folle et elle entendit un vacarme énorme dans le couloir. Si elle osait jetait un coup d'œil dehors, elle était sûre qu'elle verrait un chaos sans nom.

« Je vais devoir vous rappeler monsieur – j'ai un problème urgent à régler. » dit-elle lentement en reposant le téléphone. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, s'arma de suffisamment de patience pour ouvrir la porte sans hurler. Elle aurait aussi bien pu marcher droit dans le champ de bataille. Les lumières tremblaient, s'allumaient puis s'éteignaient, ses employés étaient recroquevillés dans un coin alors qu'une machine pour laver le sol passait devant elle comme une folle. Elle sentit un puissant mal de crâne lui enserrer le crâne.

« ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ! »

Dans un laboratoire en désordre, beaucoup d'étages en dessous de la surface.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? On dirait un grabuge qui n'aurait pas été causé par _moi_. » dit Tony, revigoré.

« Mes excuses monsieur – mais je pense que je suis malade. Je crois - _bug_ – que j'ai attrapé – _bug_ – le virus fluBUG. » répondit la voix de JARVIS à cette question rhétorique.

« Le quoi ? » demanda Tony, confus.

« Le virus fluBUG, Monsieur. C'est une rupture de fonctionnalité – _bug_ – dans certains de mes – _bug_ – codes principaux internes. » expliqua JARVIS.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement, JARVIS ? » demanda Tony avec méfiance en entendant un tonnerre de pas descendre les escaliers qui menaient à son labo.

« J'ai perdu tout le contrôle des systèmes électroniques dans le bâtiment Monsieur. » Si une IA (Intelligence Artificielle) pouvait exprimer des remords – ça aurait été ainsi.

Tony gémit alors que sa porte en verre s'ouvrait brutalement et laissait entrer une armée de personnes.

« STARK ! » s'écrièrent-ils, tous furieux. Stark pivota sur sa chaise et faillit mourir de rire – si il n'avait pas craint pour sa propre vie à ce moment-là.

Devant lui se tenaient quatre personnes très en colère. Pepper fulminait avec des bouts de papiers coincés dans ses cheveux, pendant que Natasha se tenait à côté d'elle, couverte de poudre noire – les deux femmes lui jetaient le même regard mortel. A leurs côtés se tenaient Bruce, à bout de souffle, et Thor qui étaient tous les deux recouverts de petits bras de métal. Steve venait en dernier, ses cheveux plein de shampoings. Natasha fut la première à bouger et briser cette froideur épique.

« Dis-nous quelque que nous voulons entendre ou je vais te fracasser le crâne. » dit Natasha dangereusement alors qu'elle levait son pistolet à hauteur du front de Tony. Il déglutit et leva les mains en l'air.

« Pas ma faute ! JARVIS a un virus ! » couina-t-il.

« Comment est-ce que l'IA la plus avancée du monde aurait un virus, Stark ? » demanda-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus le revolver sur sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je vais le découvrir – ne me tue pas, s'il-te-plaît ! » implora-t-il.

« Il dit la vérité Natasha. » l'interrompit Pepper dans son interrogatoire. Natasha éloigna le revolver il soupira de soulagement.

« Tout le monde est ici sauf Clint – Où est-il ? » demanda Bruce avec curiosité.

Pepper gémit et cacha son visage derrière ses dossiers déchirés. « Il était en train de réparer notre système des eaux usées. » répondit-elle faiblement.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

Tout le monde se retourna lentement vers l'entrée. Tony se cacha derrière un bureau, craignant pour sa vie.

« Mes excuses – bug – encore une fois Monsieur. » dit JARVIS avant que la porte de verre ne vole en éclat et se fracasse contre le mur.

La dernière personne à rejoindre la fête était complètement méconnaissable, étant donné qu'il était recouvert de ce qui apparaissait être de la boue, de la tête aux pieds. La seule indication de son identité était qu'il puait _vraiment_. Tout le monde fit un grand pas en arrière. Ils virent aussi la flèche dans les mains tremblantes de l'homme et déglutirent.

« Avant que quiconque quitte cette pièce, je découvrirai qui a fait ça. Et avant que vous ne posiez une seule question à propos de l'odeur, réfléchissez à ce que je peux faire avec cette flèche. » dit-il dangereusement.

Tout le monde jugea sage de garder le silence.

* * *

**5ème Jour : Ne jamais rendre Captain America soûl – jamais plus**

Tony versa le dernier ingrédient dans sa nouvelle et fabuleuse invention. Il sourit lorsque la mixture prit une teinte vert brillant – c'était parfait ! Après trois nuits sans sommeil à s'échiner sans relâche sur cette formule - c'était finalement complet !

« Réussite ! » cria Tony en levant sa création pour que Bruce puisse la voir. Bruce se méfiait toujours des prototypes de Tony – ils avaient tendance à exploser 90 % du temps. Il observa et vit un liquide écœurant et vert dans un tube à essai. Tony le tenait aussi loin que possible de sa propre personne. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'écarter à ce point de l'opération mais il osa demander.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Le sourire de Tony – si c'était encore possible – venait de s'élargir un peu plus.

« Ca – mon cher ami dont le problème de vêtements au moment des transformations reste mon plus grand défi … » commença Tony de manière dramatique alors que Bruce se renfrognait. « … est la boisson la plus alcoolisé jamais connue de l'humanité. » dit-il avec une excitation toute enfantine. Bruce se méfiait encore plus, à présent.

« Je refuse de boire ça. » dit Bruce fermement. Tony continuait à sourire en secouant la tête.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas pour toi mon gars – c'est pour le Captain. » dit Tony en jubilant. Bruce soupira – il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.

_5 minutes plus tard_

« Oh, _Captain_ ! » dit Tony en chantonnant tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce commune des Avengers avec un Bruce Banner très peu enthousiaste derrière lui. Tout le monde l'ignora et continua ses activités respectives. Natasha et Pepper étaient encore furieuses contre lui pour l'incident 'Hulk', alors que Thor et Clint et Steve semblaient complètement absorbés par la télévision –Tony avait finalement réussi à suffisamment réduire le concept pour que Thor comprenne. _'Tu regardes – pour le fun !'_ avait été le dernier recours de Tony. Hallelujah, ça avait marché.

« Oh allez ! J'ai quelque chose de vraiment cool à vous montrer les mecs ! » bouda Tony lorsqu'il apparut évident que personne ne l'écoutait.

_Silence_.

« Je veux défier Cap à un concours de boissons ! » essaya Tony – cette fois, il capta leur attention. Les garçons levèrent les yeux pour voir Tony avec une caisse pleine d'un contenu douteux et un Docteur très méfiant à ses côtés.

« Tu as perdu lamentablement les six dernières fois où tu m'as défié, Stark – tu veux vraiment te rendre ridicule une septième fois ? » demanda Steve, déconcerté. Tony repoussa son commentaire d'un geste de la main.

« Cette fois, c'est différent – crois-moi. » dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Maintenant, Steve avait des soupçons, mais il ne pouvait pas rater une opportunité de donner une leçon à Stark - l'homme qui était un génie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa du canapé.

« Okay, alors que buvons-nous ? » demanda-t-il tout en prenant place sur une des chaises de la table au milieu de la pièce. Tony eut un sourie en coin et posa la caisse à côté de lui avant de sortir quelque verres à shooters pour lui-même et seulement trois pour Steve. Maintenant, _ça_ intriguait suffisamment les filles pour qu'elle suspende leur haine – justifiée - envers Stark et s'avance pour voir à quoi il jouait.

« _Je_ boirai de la Vodka et toi, tu boiras – _ça_. » dit Tony en sortant un petit récipient de son liquide fait maison.

« Pourquoi le mien est vert ? » demanda immédiatement Steve.

« Tu as dit qu'aucune boisson alcoolisé sur terre ne pourrait jamais te rendre soûl à cause de ton incroyable métabolisme, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Tony, jubilant pratiquement, et sautant dans tous les sens. Steve hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui… » répondit le capitaine avec méfiance.

« Alors j'ai passé les trois derniers jours à créer l'alcool le plus fort qu'on puisse imaginer. » déclara Tony.

Tout le monde le regarda.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Tu l'as essayé ? » demanda Natasha avec curiosité.

« Oh mon dieu non. N'importe quel être humain normal qui n'a pas de sérum de super soldat pulsant dans ses veines ou n'est pas un demi-dieu mourrait instantanément, empoisonné. » répondit Tony.

« Pas question ! » dit Steve.

« Fais pas ta poule mouillé, Captain ! Une fois, tu as bu le stock entier d'un bar sans être soûl ! Si ça, ça ne t'a pas mis dans le coma, rien ne le pourra ! » insista Tony. Steve plissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, Stark – c'est juste que je ne veux pas mourir. » répondit-il avec fermeté.

« _Poule mouillée_. » dit Tony en roulant des yeux. Steve soutint son regard.

« Clint ? » demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de Tony. « Tu as le numéro de l'agent Hill dans tes numéros rapides ? »

« Oui… » dit Clint lentement.

« Bien. Dans le cas improbable où je m'évanouirais, assure-toi qu'elle appelle une équipe médicale du SHIELD. » dit-il en attrapant le récipient vert.

« Sans problème, mec. » répondit Clint, avec prudence. _Oh joie_.

« Prépare toi je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles. Je vais boire toute cette bouteille pendant que tu prendras tes minables verres de Vodka dilués. Alors, nous verrons qui est la poule mouillée. » dit Steve sombrement.

« Hum… Je ne boirais pas toute la bouteille moi Cap… » dit Tony avec prudence. Quand Tony Stark était prudent, on en prenait note. Mais le Cap n'avait jamais tourné le dos à un vrai défi, alors il l'ignora et avala d'un seul coup toute la bouteille. Il claqua le récipient contre la table – et rota. Tout le monde le regardait avec anxiété.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Pepper, inquiète.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir ? » demanda Bruce.

« Est-ce qu'on doit t'emmener au ER ? » lança Clint pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je me sens… dans les vapes. » répondit Steve en vacillant.

Toute la pièce eut le souffle coupé.

_5 minutes plus tard_

L'équipe regardait avec horreur le Captain essayer de nager sur le parquet dans son caleçon patriotique – _mais comment diable avait-il fait pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements si rapidement ?_

« Nemo ! » dit Steve avec joie en serrant dans ses bras un oreiller orange. « Je t'aimerai et prendrai soin de toi jusqu'au jour de ma mort ! » dit-il avec amour.

« Leur horreur ne fit que décupler.

« C'est un _bourré joyeux_. » déclara Natasha sans y croire.

« C'est un miracle qu'il soit tout simplement ivre. » dit Bruce.

Steve leva les yeux vers le groupe de personnes qui le regardaient, lui et Nemo l'oreiller.

« Hum…Cap… » dit Clint en s'avançant avec hésitation. Steve chancela en s'éloignant de lui et siffla.

« Mon Nemo ! A moi ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! » cria-t-il tout en serrant l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. De vraies larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Tony.

« Non, non ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te prendre ton oreiller ! Je pensais juste que tu devrais remettre ton pantalon ! » essaya-t-il désespérément. Les filles remarquèrent la lueur enflammée dans les yeux du Captain et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« C'est un poisson ! Un _poisson-clown_ ! Pas un oreiller ! Tu es un menteur ! » cria Steve en jetant avec rage son bouclier dans leur direction. Tout le monde esquiva et le regarda avec terreur.

« Okay ! Okay ! C'est un poisson ! Mais pourquoi il n'est pas dans l'eau, hein ? » dit Clint.

Steve regarda le coussin et plissa le front, confus. Une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage.

« IL EST MORT ? » dit-il, choqué, avant d'éclater en larmes. Il sanglota dans l'oreiller.

« Je suis désolé Nemo ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu être un bon père pour toi ! Pourquoi tu devais mourir ? » Il pleurait tandis que tout le monde commençait à s'éloigner.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit – c'est un bourré _émotionnel_. » ajouta Natasha, pince-sans-rire. Peper hocha la tête.

« Tony, est-ce qu'il te reste un peu de cette brillante concoction que tu as faite ? demanda Thor avec amusement.

« NON ! » fut la réponse incontestée de toute la pièce.

* * *

**6ème Jour : Quand Thor a de la fièvre – que Dieu nous vienne en aide**

Bruce travaillait avec assiduité sur ses recherches, assis dans son laboratoire, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit du tonnerre interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux de son travail – c'était étrange. Il était au sous-sol, trois étages sous la surface. Il était absolument _impossible_ qu'on puisse entendre le tonnerre si loin sous terre. Curieux, il se leva et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire.

Il fut trempé en quelques secondes – _tout_ le couloir était submergé d'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » se demanda-t-il, perplexe. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que le couloir entier était vide – c'était étrange – d'habitude, le reste de l'équipe n'était jamais loin d'un incident comme ça. Hum. Il se demanda où ils étaient. Il regarda au plafond et gémit. Il y avait des _nuages_ _d'orage_ au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'un autre éclat de tonnerre résonnait dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qui suit le tonnerre pourrait-on se demander ?

« Oh merde. » dit Bruce en plongeant dans son laboratoire, un éclair à ses trousses.

_2 minutes plus tard_

Un scientifique fumant et roussi était en train de ramper et de nager à la fois dans les couloirs inondés de la Tour Avenger, un coussin placé au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais où sont-ils ? » se demanda-t-il en atteignant la sortie de secours, commençant à monter les escaliers. Etonnement, il n'y avait aucun nuage au premier étage. Il était trop fatigué pour monter jusqu'à la salle commune des Avengers, aussi prit-il l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour, Docteur Banner. » Les personnes dans l'ascenseur le saluèrent. Il hocha la tête avec prudence. Aucun des employés de Stark ne sourcilla devant ses habits trempés et brûlés à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout avec cette entreprise si les employés étaient habitués à de telles bizarreries.

Il descendit au 57ème étage et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore surpris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait supposé y avoir des nuages d'orage à l'intérieur – encore moins sous terre. » dit-il en entrant. Bruce se figea et observa la scène devant lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la salle était dans un bordel monstre. Les livres et le mobilier cassés étaient éparpillés partout et il y avait des brulures au sol. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Ca ressemblait à une zone de combat.

« Hey, Bruce ! Par là ! » chuchota une voix depuis un coin de la pièce. Bruce aperçut alors le groupe recroquevillé des héros les plus puissants de la Terre qui se cachait derrière un canapé retourné contre une table. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Thor, le visage rouge de fièvre, allongé sur un autre canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Vite Bruce ! Prends mon téléphone ! » murmura Tony sous sa minuscule forteresse de tables et de cousins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ? » demanda Bruce en attrapant l'appareil rouge à terre et le passant à Tony à travers l'entrée entre les coussins et la table en bois.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un connait le numéro de Jane Foster ? » demanda Tony à la petite troupe d'avengers derrière lui – tous secouèrent la tête pour dire non.

« Super – on a pas de chance alors. » dit Tony misérablement en jetant le téléphone à terre.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent en direction du grognement qui semblait émaner du demi-dieu visiblement malade.

« Oh mon dieu – pas encore ! » grogna Steve en plaçant son bouclier au-dessus de lui.

« Oh merde. Cache-toi, Bruce, cache-toi ! » cria Clint inquiet.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant juste à temps pour voir un flash de lumière blanche lui frapper la poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière, contre le mur.

Il y eut un rugissement bruyant, suivi du son des vêtements qui se déchirent. Tout le monde dans le fort grogna à l'unisson.

« Super, comme si un demi-dieu de la foudre enrhumé n'était pas assez, maintenant on a un Hulk. » dit Natasha en soupirant.

* * *

Tadaaam. J'adore ces imbéciles et leurs particularités. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours : Tony en a encore de belles à faire, rassurez-vous !

Au programme du prochain chapitre : une Natasha énervée, un jeu débile et un Fury en pétard ! : )

Et en bonus, je vous rajoute le petit délire de l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre :

Ahem. Mesdames et messieurs les lecteurs ! Mon nom est Tony Stark et j'ai été payé une somme d'argent secrète pour faire ce discours aujourd'hui ! Après avoir facilement hacké ce site, j'en suis venu à la triste conclusion que vous n'appréciez pas ma grandiosité (quelqu'un lui jette une cacahuète) – merci ! J'adore les cacahuètes ! A quoi pensez-vous ? Hum ? Tout le monde a un peu de temps pour donner une petite cacahuète, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On appelle ça une review ? Mensonges ! Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat! Peu importe; les cacahuètes, puissants lecteurs! Souvenez-vous des cacahuètes !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette délirante série !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! : )

Désolée pour le retard et je m'excuse aussi par avance de la qualité de la traduction qui n'est pas toujours top mais je voulais vous le poster maintenant avant que la fac ne me prenne trop de mon temps.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**7****ème**** jour : les 3 jours du mois pendant lesquelles les Avengers 'mâles' disparaissent**

Pepper rentra dans la salle commune des Avengers et se demanda où ils étaient tous. Natasha était tranquillement assise dans une chaise, à lire un livre.

« Où sont tous les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. « Je n'en ai vu aucun depuis hier. » sourit sereinement Natasha.

_Hier _

« Tony ! » cria Clint en dévalant les escaliers qui menait à son laboratoire de génie –pas si secret que ça, d'ailleurs, son laboratoire. Tony jura lorsqu'il sursauta, essayant de connecter un fil important à son armure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clint ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ? » dit Tony, énervé. Barton déboula dans son laboratoire et lui présenta un calendrier sous le nez.

« C'est le 17 demain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…_oh_…. » dit Tony en regardant les jours entourés en rouge. Il sauta sur ses pieds et arracha le calendrier des mains de Clint.

« Vite ! Rassemble les autres ! On doit évacuer la Tour au plus vite ! » dit Tony, faisant le tour de son labo pour trouver ses clés de voiture.

« Mais où irons-nous ? Aucun endroit n'est sûr ! » dit Clint de manière hystérique. Tony plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Clint et secoua l'homme hystérique.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça – va trouver les autres. » lui indiqua-t-il calmement. Clint acquiesça, un peu hébété, et s'en alla.

« JARVIS ! » cria Tony en mettant son labo sans dessus dessous pour trouver ces foutues clés.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

« Active le code 'Blackhawk' (1) ! » dit Tony en regardant sous la table. « Et aide moi à localiser ces putains de clés ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en se cognant la tête contre la table. « Oh mon dieu, on est foutus. »

_5 minutes plus tard_

Tony faisait des allers retours devant toute l'équipe des Avengers, moins une personne.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous ici ? » demanda Tony. Tout le monde acquiesça avec force. « Nous avons officiellement activé le Code Blackhawk – Nous avons à partir de maintenant 3 heures pour foutre le camp d'ici. » dit-il en les regardant chacun dans les yeux.

« Ohana signifie famille. Et famille signifie que personne ne doit être laissé derrière – compris ? » reprit-il avec fermeté. Ils acquiescèrent tous une fois de plus.

« Mais où irons-nous Tony ? » demanda Thor, confus.

« Allez préparer vos bagages – nous allons dans ma demeure privée à Malibu, les mecs ! » proclama Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i faire, à Malibu ? » demanda Bruce. Tony et Clint eurent le même sourire diabolique.

« On va faire des brownies ! » dit méchamment Clint.

« Des brownies ? Vraiment ? » répliqua Bruce, un brin pince-sans-rire. Tony soupira de manière dramatique.

« Oh Bruce – pas juste de simples brownies… des brownies spéciaux. » dit-il en levant les sourcils.

« Brownies à la _marijuana_. » murmura Clint.

« Pourquoi ferions-nous des brownies contre-nature, et prendrions-nous le risque de déranger la végétation ? » demanda Thor, visiblement confus.

Tout le monde se regarda.

_Il y a précisément 1 mois_

Natasha grogna. Elle se sentait vraiment mal – elle avait mal au ventre, mal aux yeux et un horrible mal de crâne. Il y avait une musique bruyante quelques étages en dessous et ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qui mettait de la musique de club si fort à 11h du matin ?

La porte de la salle commune des Avengers s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur.

Tous se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Natasha. Tony continua à danser sa jam puisqu'il tournait le dos à la porte. Steve tendit le bras et arrêta le pauvre homme avant qu'il ne se prenne un poing dans la figure.

« . » dit-elle d'une voix calme mais meurtrière. Ils déglutirent. Bruce se leva et appuya sur le bouton pause. Elle continua à les défier du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite et fasse demi-tour.

_5 minutes plus tard._

Natasha essayait de se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de vaisselle venant de leur cuisine commune. Ses yeux s'étrécirent – c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« ALLEZ VOUS EN ! ET RESTEZ DEHORS ! » cria-t-elle en leur claquant la porte au nez.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de nous jeter dehors, je veux dire, de mon propre bâtiment ? » demanda Tony, incrédule.

« Rien n'est plus sacré que ces quelques jours par mois. » Répondit Clint en massant sa tête blessée.

Thor et Cap étaient encore sous le choc, recroquevillés dans un coin.

« C'est ça ! On va pas s'occuper de ça ! » déclara Tony. Clint le regarda, effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Nous devons combattre … pour nous enfuir. » répondit Tony courageusement avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture.

« Quoi ? C'est ça ton plan brillant ? Eviter la Tour Avengers 3 jours par mois ? Quel genre de _héros_ es-tu ? » dit Clint déconcerté.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ? » entendirent-ils une voix crier. Is levèrent les yeux et virent avec horreur un bureau balancé de la fenêtre du 10ème étage s'écraser sur le sol devant eux.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Tony sèchement.

« Pousse toi – je viens avec toi. »

_Le jour présent_

Natasha continuait à sourire – le silence dans la tour était reposant. C'était bien d'être parvenu à un accord mutuel.

« Ils se font un voyage de trois jours entre mecs – n'est-ce pas adorable ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

**8****ème**** Jour : Tony Stark vous défie, Avengers peureux, à une énorme bataille de boules de neige**

Ils se tenaient tous devant la salle commune et regardaient le petit bout de papier accroché sur la porte.

'Moi, Tony Star, vous défie tous, espèces de mauviettes d'Avengers, à une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige derrière la Tour Avengers à 3H cet après-midi. Chacun ( et chaque araignée déplaisante ) pour soi ! Soit vous venez, soit vous êtes des ringards !'

« Il est tellement bizarre… qui dit _ça_ de nos jours ? » demanda Clint après avoir lu le mot. Ils haussèrent tous les épaules.

« Bien, j'en ai marre d'être assise à l'intérieur à longueur de journée, alors je vais aller m'amuser et botter le cul à Stark pendant que j'y suis pour ce commentaire. » dit Natasha en se retournant pour aller chercher sa veste et ses gants. Stark allait descendre de son piédestal.

Clint se tourna vers les trois autres Avengers.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est une idée magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais pris part à une bataille de boules de neige avant ! » résonna la voix de Thor dans le couloir. Ils grimacèrent devant le volume sonore. Clint se tourna vers le Captain et Bruce.

« Et pour vous les gars ? Prêt pour un bon moment d'amusement ? » demanda-t-il. Bruce haussa les épaules et Cap semblait penaud. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

« C'était quoi ça, Cap ? » dit-il en se penchant en avant.

« J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais fait de bataille de boules de neige non plus ! » dit-il un peu plus fort. Bruce et Clint le fixèrent, visiblement choqués.

« Vous ne faisiez pas de batAille de boules de neige dans les années 40 ? » demanda Clint. Steve avait l'air encore plus embarrassé à présent.

« Non, nous en faisions – c'est juste que je n'étais jamais invité. » dit-il d'un ton gêné. Clint siffla doucement et lui donna un grand coup sur l'épaule.

« Eh bien, nous on t'invite maintenant – mais prépare toi à perdre misérablement Cap – _parce que je vais gagner ce jeu mon gars _! » dit-il en ricanant avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir et de disparaitre. Steve plissa les yeux.

« Bruce – comment gagne-t-on une bataille de boules de neige ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement.

« En étant la dernière personne debout qui n'a pas été transformée en bonhomme de neige, Cap. » répondit Bruce. Steve hocha la tête et s'éloigna en se murmurant à lui-même : « J'enterrerai cet Hawk vivant. »

Bruce soupira – quelque chose lui disait que ça ne finirait pas bien.

_10 minutes plus tard _

L'équipe entière des Avengers se tenait dans la neige, emmitouflés dans leurs affaires d'hiver. Devant eux se tenait le labyrinthe de neige le plus gigantesque qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

« Vous savez, quand Stark dit qu'il va faire quelque chose – il le fait sans avoir conscience que ça frôle l'excés. » dit Clint sèchement.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour voir qui sera le dernier homme ou la dernière araignée à tenir debout après une bataille épique de bataille de boules de neige à l'intérieur des murs de ma chère forteresse glacée. Si vous essayez de quitter le jeu à n'importe quel moment avant que le dernier guerrier soit choisi, vous serez exécuté par mes chers robots positionnés dans des lieux invisibles. Il y a six entrées dans le labyrinthe – choisissez avec sagesse – cela pourrait vous couter la vie. » résonna la voix de Tony.

« Il est vraiment mélodramatique. » ironisa Natasha.

« Le plus triste, c'est qu'il est surement sérieux – il nous ensevelira avant que nous puissions sortir. » dit Steve dans un soupir.

« Bonne chance, les gars - nous ne sommes _pas_ une équipe aujourd'hui. » dit Clint en s'éloignant pour trouver une entrée.

« Il n'attend que ça. » soupira Natasha à Bruce alors qu'ils regardaient le Captain fusiller du regard le dos de Clint avant de se diriger vers un autre côté du labyrinthe.

« Peut-être qu'ils se trouveront l'un l'autre avant qu'aucun de nous ne doive le faire. » soupira-t-il en retour avant de se diriger pour trouver sa propre entrée.

« Oh, je me fous d'eux – si je peux avoir Stark, je perdrai avec joie." Dit-elle sombrement avant de partir.

Thor sortir en courant du bâtiment, 2 minutes plus tard, et regarda autour de lui.

« Où sont partis tous mes camarades ? » se demanda-t-il. Le haut-parleur se ralluma.

« Hey ! Le mec costaud ! Tu es en train de ruiner mon effet dramatique – dépêche-toi de trouver une entrée ! » cria Tony dans le haut-parleur. Thor s'exécuta rapidement.

« Bonne chance tout le monde. Et puisse la chance tourner en votre faveur. » résonna la voix robotique de JARVIS.

5

Natasha s'accroupit, prête à bondir.

4

Le Captain fit craquer ses poings.

3

Thor se fit confisquer son marteau par un minuscule robot – il en fut très contrarié.

2

Bruce se tenait juste là, prudent.

1

Clint s'élança à toute vitesse lorsque le compte à rebours fut fini et s'accroupit rapidement pour former une boule de neige. Il dénigra un des chemins lorsqu'il entendit un glapissement distinct à sa droite. Il se dirigea avec précaution vers cette direction et rit lorsqu'il trouva la source du cri. Thor était à l'envers, sa jambe gauche attrapée dans une corde.

« Deux secondes dans le jeu et tu es _déjà_ attrapé par un des pièges stupides de Tony ? » dit Clint avec un énorme sourire. Thor maugréa et se débattit dans ses liens. Clin secoua la tête et attrapa sa boule de neige.

« Non Clint ! S'il te plait, aie pitié ! » dit désespérément Thor en essayant de se libérer de ces cordes qui l'entravaient.

« Pas de pitié sur le champ de bataille, mon ami ! » ricana-t-il avant de jeter une gigantesque boule de neige vers le visage de Thor. Il secoua la tête au ralenti mais rien n'arrêterait ça à présent.

« NON ! J'ai été vaincu ! » rugit Thor de manière dramatique lorsque la neige entra en contact avec son visage – puis il s'arrêta. « C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Clint riait.

« Ouaip ! A plus tard, camarade. » dit-il avant de sautiller pour trouver un autre Avengers non averti à ensevelir.

« Bon… ce n'était pas si horrible. » dit Thor.

« Tu as quand même perdu ! » cria Clint par-dessus son épaule.

Un grand hologramme apparut dans le ciel, au-dessus du labyrinthe. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda en l'air.

_Thor Odinson d'Asgard_

_Premier Avengers foutu dehors grâce à la générosité de Clint Barton_

« Il prend cette simulation de Hunger Games à un niveau extrême. » se dit Clint.

Natasha attrapa une boule de neige et se déplaça lentement à travers le labyrinthe. Stark était un génie – elle lui reconnaissait au moins ça – mais elle, elle était une putain d'espionne ! Et elle allait lui botter le cul en beauté !

Elle entendit un léger bruit au coin et s'arma de courage envers l'Avengers qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer avec sa boule de neige. Elle s'appuya sur le mur de neige avant de s'élancer et de jeter sa boule de neige droit devant elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer en contact avec quelque chose de solide. Elle regarda dans l'ombre avec curiosité et ses yeux s'élargirent.

Des yeux verts la fixaient à travers un visage recouvert de neige. Les lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire vicieux.

« OH BON DIEU NON ! » cria-t-elle avant de courir dans la direction opposé. « POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON EN REVIENT TOUJOURS A CA ? » hurla-t-elle, un Hulk en colère à ses trousses une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait jamais droit à une pause, merde.

Un autre hologramme apparut au-dessus du labyrinthe. Tout le monde l'observa, tout en continuant à se déplacer.

_Monstre énorme et vert en rage AKA Docteur Banner_

_Second Avengers à être enneigé par l'Araignée de la Résidence_

_Egalement disqualifiée pour être une mauvaise perdante_

Un rugissement se fit entendre lorsque la dernière ligne apparut. Clint grogna en s'accroupissant près d'un angle et attendit dans cette position afin de voir quiconque prendrait ce chemin.

« Bonjour Katniss. (1) » murmura une voix derrière Clint. Il se retourna et ne vit personne.

« Je sais que c'est toi, Stark – nous savons tous que tu as posé des micros dans le labyrinthe. Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas et m'affrontes comme un homme ? » cria Clint dans le chemin neigeux et silencieux.

Il entendit des pas sur la neige et se retourna à temps pour voir le Captain tourner à l'angle. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et s'approchait pour lui jeter une boule de neige au visage lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à travers le sol.

« AHHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-il en agitant les bras pour ralentir sa chute – _mais comment ce trou pouvait-il être aussi profond ?_

BOOM.

Aïe. Ca faisait mal.

« On dirait Alice au Pays des merveilles. » dit Captain en souriant au-dessus du trou.

« Va te faire - , mon gars. Stark t'aura aussi, tu sais ! » cria Clint, installé au fond du profond trou. Il frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid ici !

« Tu sais… J'imaginais ce moment un peu différemment mais… » dit Steve de manière diabolique avant de disparaitre de l'ouverture.

« Va bouffer de la neige, PIGEON ! » cria-t-il alors que Steve poussait un tas de neige dans le trou. Il enterra effectivement l'archer vivant.

« CE N'ETAIT PAS UNE BOULE DE NEIGE ! C'ETAIT UNE AVALANCHE ! » cria Clint une fois qu'il réussit à sortir la tête de la masse de neige qui lui était tombée dessus.

L'hologramme apparut encore une fois.

_Les Yeux du faucon AKA Agent Barton_

_Troisième Avengers à être enneigé par le beau gosse de la résidence_

Dans une autre partie du labyrinthe, Natasha avait finalement tranquillisé Hulk avec succès. Elle était accroupi, les mains posées sur ses genoux, et respirant difficilement. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'hologramme. Alors cela signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que Cap et Stark. Elle se leva et commença à sprinter dans une autre direction – elle n'allait pas perdre contre eux. Elle tourna au coin et se retrouva face au Captain lui-même. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, une boule de neige dans leur main.

« Attends une minutes – est-ce que je suis supposée être Katniss ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Alors ça fait de moi Peeta ? » demanda-t-il, tout aussi confus.

« C'EST DEGOUTANT ! » crièrent-ils en même temps. Ils se tournèrent autour lentement.

« Tu as déjà eu ta revanche Cap – il faut que j'aie Stark ! » dit-elle. Il plissa les yeux.

« Tu vas me faire sortir pour pouvoir l'avoir lui ? » demanda-t-il tout aussi sérieusement. Elle leva sa boule de neige de manière dramatique.

« S'il le faut. »

« Attends. » dit-il soudainement. Elle plissa les yeux, visiblement suspicieuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Et si nous faisions demi-tour et le premier qui tombe sur Stark peut lui en jeter une ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment je saurai que tu ne me frapperas pas par derrière une fois que j'aurai le dos tourné ? » dit-elle dangereusement.

« Eh bien, reculons et tournons à l'angle en même temps. » dit-il en commençant à reculer. Elle le regarda avec méfiance avant de bouger elle-même. Ils atteignirent tous les deux le coin et coururent dans des directions opposées avant de tomber nez à nez avec une armure Iron Man.

« CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! » crièrent-ils en même temps. Les deux Iron Men soulevèrent une gigantesque boule de neige au-dessus de leur tête.

« Il n'y a jamais eu aucune règle ! » dit l'armure avant de défaire les deux avengers.

_20 minutes plus tard_

Cinq avengers gelés se tenaient en ligne, à l'extérieur du labyrinthe lorsqu'ils virent un Tony Stark irréfléchi tourner au coin, sautillant, et s'arrêter devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon jeu ? » demanda-t-il gaiement. Ils lui lancèrent un regard furieux.

« Nous. »

« Allons. »

« Te. »

« TUER. » dirent-ils en même temps. Tony déglutit en voyant leur propre boule de neige.

« Cours petit Stark, _cours_. » gronda Thor.

Tony couina.

« Tricheurs ! Tricheurs ! C'est une 'balle aux prisonniers' (DODGEBALL)! Ce n'est pas une bataille de boule de neige ! » cria-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Il esquiva lorsqu'une boule de neige passa près de sa tête.

« Et qui a triché en premier, hein ? » cria Natasha en le poursuivant avec un 'pistolet à boule de neige'.

* * *

**9****ème**** Jour : comment provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Fury**

C'était un jour tranquille sur le helicarrier ce matin là - juste comme l'agent Hill les aimait. Elle faisait calmement sa routine matinale elle alla chercher son café à la cafétéria, prit les dossiers du directeur dans la salle d'opération et marcha vers le bureau de celui-ci pour y déposer sur la table les fameux dossiers avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle lisait le profil d'un nouveau méchant en action lorsqu'elle se cogna dans un agent qui s'était subitement arrêté.

« Agent Salvatori ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

« Oh…mon…dieu… » dit Maria en lâchant tous ses dossiers à terre, choquée. _Tout_ le couloir menant au bureau du directeur était entièrement recouvert de photos de bébés de chaque employé à bord. Le sien était le plus grand – elle portait un _fichu_ tutu !

Emplie de crainte, elle s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Il y eut un _déglutissement _collectif derrière elle. Devant eux se tenait l'image la plus effroyable qui resterait à jamais ancrée dans leur esprit – pour toujours ! Le directeur, dans un déguisement d'Elvis des années 70, roulant une pelle à une fille habillée en Britney Spears ! Une afro !

« Vite – protocole 101. Ne laissez pas entrer le directeur dans son bureau, sous aucun prétexte! » cria-t-elle à tous les agents choqués.

« Je pensais que ce protocole signifiait de ne pas le laisser _quitter_ son bureau ? » demanda un jeune agent, encore horrifié.

« Eh bien apparemment, nous n'avons pas le temps de créer un nouveau protocole ! Remuez-vous ! Allez ! Allez ! » cria-t-elle alors que la moitié des agents se dépêchait d'aller retenir le directeur et l'autre moitié commençait à déchirer les photos – en particulier leur _propre_ photo.

« STARK ! » Une voix furieuse rugit quelques étages en dessous.

« _Nous avons échoué, Agent Hill._ » la bipa un agent par son talkie-walkie.

« Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu échouer ? Il n'est même pas encore là ! » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« _Hum… Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous veniez voir les quartiers du Directeur, Madame._ » dit l'agent.

_5 minutes plus tard_

L'Agent Hill poussa la porte qui menait à la chambre du directeur et eut le souffle coupé devant la scène devant elle. Le directeur était enchainé à son lit, un bâillon autour de la nuque et une moustache dessinée sur son visage. Pas besoin de mentionner les posters d'Iron man recouvrant chaque surface possible et imaginable de la pièce.

Elle sentait un mal de crâne faire lentement son chemin. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu énerver Stark à ce point pour qu'il monte un coup comme ça ?

Il y avait aussi un bout de papier minuscule accroché au front du directeur.

« Si jamais, _jamais_ vous essayez à nouveau d'utiliser Pepper comme appât, je vous abandonnerai sur l'île de Madagascar – et les lions ne sont pas très amicaux là-bas, croyez-moi. » dit-elle à haute voix.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire, Monsieur. » dit-elle sèchement.

« Je veux savoir où est ce petit batard et je veux le savoir _maintenant_ ! » cria-t-il, une veine de colère pulsant sur son front – probablement sur le point d'exploser.

« Monsieur… vous allez encore exploser votre pression artérielle. » dit-elle prudemment.

Pendant ce temps-là, à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de la surface de la terre, Tony Stark flottait joyeusement dans l'espace, regardant le chaos se déchainer à des milles et des milles sous lui. Il tapote le satellite du SHIELD à côté de lui. « Tu sais mon gars ? C'est sympa ici – juste toi et moi. Hum.. Peut-être qu'on peut s'aider l'un l'autre. » songea-t-il.

_5 minutes plus tard_

« Iron Man a été repéré en train de faire des claquettes à Jerusalem i minutes, Monsieur. » dit un agent.

« JERUSALEM ? » cria tout le monde.

« On vient de le voir faire la roue sur la Grande Muraille de Chine, Monsieur. » intervint un autre agent.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Fury en colère.

« Tony Stark… est…..eh bien… » essaya désespérément un agent nerveux de rassembler ses pensées avec des yeux désespérés.

« Crachez le morceau mon garçon ! » rugit le directeur.

« Il est sur une plage naturiste en France Monsieur ! » couina-t-il.

Toute la salle de contrôle du SHIELD se figea lorsque la photo apparut sur l'écran principal.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Mes yeux ! Ils brulent ! »

« Enlevez-ça ! Enlevez-ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! On a pris le contrôle des écrans ! » dit frénétiquement l'agent du SHIELD qui essayait de sauver les yeux innocents de ses camarades.

L'Agent Hill se pinça l'arête du nez en se détournant de l'écran et regarda le directeur – sauf qu'il ne se trouvait plus derrière elle. Plus précisément, il était sur le sol et était en train d'expérimenter ce qui ressemblait affreusement à une crise cardiaque.

« OH MON DIEU ! LE DIRECTEUR FAIT UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! » cria un agent à plein poumon.

* * *

(1):Alors Katniss et Peeta un peu plus bas dans le texte, sont deux des personnages principaux de Hunger Games. Je pense que vous savez à peu près tous de quoi parle Hunger Games (des jeunes forcés à sa battre à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un).

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Au programme du prochain chapitre : un Clint traumatisé, un Tony berné, et une expérience ratée.

Bonus de l'auteur :

Euh…salut tout le monde. Je suis Bruce et on peut dire qu'on m'a forcé à monter sur cette scène… je peux descendre maintenant ? Non ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment le dire comme _ça_ ? (soupir) Okay, l'équipe aimerait dire que nous… Oh enlevez-ça quoi ! Alors, cacahuète… Nous savons que tu es là, tu sais que tu es là, _ta maman sait que tu es là_ - alors pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? C'est l'entracte et nous voulons savoir ce que tu penses ! (Il regarde en direction des coulisses) Quoi ? J'ai paraphrasé ! Ce qu'ils voulaient dire était beaucoup trop vulgaire pour une fiction K-Rated les gars ! Même si on sait que Tony a déjà utilisé tous les gros mots possibles et inimaginables. (Quelqu'un lui jette une pierre verte à la figure) Ok ! Je vais le dire ! Cacahuètes ! Tout ce que nous demandons, ce sont des cacahuètes, ô puissants lecteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà, déjà le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour avancer, même si vous la mettez aussi en Favorite ou en Follower ! : )

* * *

**10****ème**** Jour : Dieu de la Guerre vs. Dieu de la Foudre**

C'était un jour normal dans la Tour Avengers (mais qui pourrait définir un jour normal pour eux ?). La moitié de l'équipe paressait dans la salle commune où Clint essayait de montrer à Steve et Thir comment jouer aux jeux vidéo – que Dieu lui vienne en aide.

« Vous voyez, vous prenez cette chose noire appelée une manette et qui vous permettra de _contrôler_ tous les personnages sur l'écran. » dit Clint en leur donnant chacun une petite manette de PlayStation.

« Pourquoi les Midgardiens sont-ils fascinés par l'emprisonnement de personnes si minuscules dans de larges boîtes ? » demanda Thor à voix haute. Pour le bien de leur santé mentale, Steve et Clint décidèrent de se pencher sur ce problème un autre jour.

« Hum… On n'a pas encore découvert ça. Peu importe, on utilise la PlayStation pour jouer. »

« Pourquoi ça s'appelle PlayStation ? » demanda Steve.

« Hum…Je ne sais pas. C'est un système d'exploitation électrique qu'on utilise pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. » répondit Clint maladroitement. Ces deux-là posaient vraiment les questions les plus bizarres qui soient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi – on joue et on s'amuse, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de disséquer la chose formidable qu'est la playStation.

« Est-ce que c'est comme une gare ? » demanda soudainement Thor. Clint soupira.

« Non – c'est cette boîte juste là qui est connectée à la télé. Mais stop sur le mot PlayStation ! Laissez-moi vous apprendre les contrôles. Alors, le bouton X c'est pour sauter, le bouton en forme de triangle pour les attaques puissantes, le O pour se saisir de quelque chose et le carré pour les attaques normales. » expliqua-t-il lentement. Thor fronça le sourcils – _pas_ _encore_.

« Beaucoup de Midgardiens sont-ils illettrés ? Pourquoi les boutons de contrôles sont-ils des formes et non des mots ? » demanda Thor. Clint et Steve marquèrent une pause… C'était une très bonne question.

« On reviendra à ça plus tard. Maintenant, jouons à mon jeu favori – God of War ! » s'excita Clint en se précipitant vers le meuble à CD et sortant un boitier qui était joliment exposé derrière la vitre.

Un geek refoulé faisant son coming-out ?

« TADAM ! » dit-il en leur montrant son objet chéri. Steve et Thor le regardèrent. Steve prit le jeu et l'observa avec Thor.

« C'est juste un disque. » fit remarquer Steve. Le méga-sourire de Clint s'estompa légèrement.

« Oui – mais c'est le disque épique où tu peux devenir Dieu de la Guerre ! » Thor prit le jeu des mains de Steve et le regarda.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je être Dieu de la Guerre ? Je suis le Dieu de la Foudre ! » rugit Thor.

« On fait semblant quand on joue, Thor. » dit Clint lentement. Thor observa encore une fois le jeu puis le jeta par la fenêtre.

« JE N'AIME PAS CE JEU ! » rugit-il encore une fois.

« Mon bébé vintage ! » cria Clint en courant après. Le Captain rattrapa l'homme hystérique avant que celui-ci ne se jette lui aussi par la fenêtre.

« Ça ne vaut pas le coup. » dit Steve en retenant Clint d'une mort certaine.

« Thor ! » cria Steve. Thor eut la décence de se montrer penaud tandis que Clint se laissait tomber à terre, choqué.

« Fais tes excuses à Clint, MAINTENANT. »dit Clint en pointant du doigt l'homme dévasté.

« Mes excuses pour avoir jeté ton jeu non amusant. » marmonna Thor. Clint pointa un doigt tremblant sur Thor.

« JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! » cria-t-il en s'enfuyant de la pièce – probablement en pleurs.

« Thor. »

« Oui, Captain. »

« Ne touche plus à ses jeux vidéo – il est instable. »

« J'essaierai de ne pas le contrarier. Mais Captain – n'as-tu pas eu la même réaction lorsque Stark a fait de ta collection Mon Petit Poney une série de projectiles explosifs ? » demanda Thor, visiblement confus. Captain sembla abasourdi.

« NE JUGE PAS MES PONEYS ! »

* * *

**10****ème**** Jour : le Maître s'est fait avoir**

Tony Stark sifflait tout en sortant la Tour Avengers. C'était un bon jour – son réacteur électrique ne le faisait pas trop souffrir aujourd'hui, Pepper était contente et les Avengers n'avaient pas brulé son immeuble – _pas_ _encore_. Il prit une petite gorgée de son café matinal et remarqua une foule de personnes qui levaient les yeux vers son bâtiment et prenaient des photos. Il sourit – oui, il était tellement génial qu'il prenait des photos de son immeuble.

« Hey maman – pourquoi y'a une photo de Iron Man en couche sur cet immeuble ? » demanda un petit garçon qui passait devant lui.

Tony recracha son café. QUOI ? Il pensait à la base faire le tour de son beau bâtiment tout en l'admirant – bâtiment qui n'était plus si beau. Son pauvre bébé !

« On appelle ça une farce, mon chéri. » répondit la mère.

DOUBLE QUOI ? Qui oserait faire un tour à Tony Stark – et encore moins à IRON MAN ?

Il était temps de fouiner.

La porte de la salle commune des Avengers s'ouvrit brutalement – elle avait déjà subi de nombreuses attaques au fil des jours. Tellement qu'il y avait une marque sur le mur à côté.

« PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! » cria-t-il. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers l'ingénieur fulminant ils finirent par hausser les épaules avant de continuer leurs activités respectives. Tony gronda et éteignit d'un seul clic tous les appareils électroniques de la pièce.

« Hey ! » protestèrent-ils tous.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement. Cinq Avengers très en colère le regardèrent.

« Fait quoi, Stark ? » demanda Steve, visiblement irrité.

« CA ! » dit-il en allumant la télévision. Dans tous les journaux télévisés, on voyait des images de la Tour Avengers – à présent décorée de la photo d'Iron Man en couche culotte.

La pièce entière éclata de rire.

« CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! » cria-t-il en sautant partout. Clint essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage.

« Ils l'appellent l'IRON BABY ! » dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Cela causa un nouvel éclat de rire. Tony fulminait en silence, sur le côté.

« Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça Stark – mais ce n'est pas nous. » dit Bruce en essayant de cacher son immense sourire derrière sa tasse de café – il échoua misérablement. Tony soutint le regard de chacun de ses coéquipiers avant de grogner.

« Mais c'est forcément quelqu'un ! » se plaignit-il. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et une Pepper Potts stupéfaite entra dans la pièce. Tout le monde se figea de terreur.

« Stark. » dit-elle sur le ton de l'avertissement.

« Potts. » répondit-il en imitant son ton.

« Qui est PDG de Stark Industries ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Le calme de Pepper était une chose effrayante à voir – il signifiait en général qu'elle était vraiment énervée intérieurement et qu'un seul faux mouvement vous condamnerait.

« C'est vous, m'dame. »

« Alors qui doit s'occuper du bordel des Relations Publiques ? »

« Vous. » répondit-il faiblement.

« Et qui va réparer ce problème avant qu'ils ne finissent sur le canapé ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacé. Il tressaillit.

« Moi ? »

« Répare ça. Et aussi, tu as reçu une carte postale. » dit-elle en lui jetant un bout de papier avant de s'en aller.

« Il s'est fait vaincre. » murmure Clint à Steve. Ils se réunirent tous autour de lui afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au petit bout de papier.

« Il se fout de moi ! ce batard se fout de moi ! » dit Tony, incapable d'y croire. La carte postale était une mini-version du Iron bébé gigantesque sur la tour.

« J'espère que vous avez aimé le portrait surprise – je dois dire que c'est une énorme amélioration de l'armure. » lut Steve à voix haute. Ils grimacèrent –c'était brutal.

« JE DOIS TROUVER CE MEC ! » dit Tony en jetant la carte déshonorante au sol – elle flotta doucement dans l'air avant de s'y poser. Il se renfrogna devant la descente lente et finit par la piétina pour se donner bonne mesure. « Comment est-ce que je le trouve ? » se demanda-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant 'équipe. Ils le regardaient avec amusement.

« Mon dieu, Stark. Il te suffit de regarder les vidéosurveillances dans la rue! C'est impossible que quelqu'un ait pu mettre ça là-haut sans se faire voir ! » dit Natasha, exaspérée par ses allures dramatiques. Il se figea et pointa un doigt tremblant sur elle.

« Toi ! Tu es une GENIE ! Je m'excuse en avance pour les avoir aidé à cacher tes armes. Je t'en achèterai un camion entier ! » s'écria-t-il.

« QUOI ? » cria-t-elle furieuse tandis qu'il s'enfuyait de la pièce pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable. Elle se retourna vers les visages coupables qui se tenaient derrière elle.

« C'était _vous_… » dit-elle dangereusement. Ils se figèrent de peur.

_5 minutes plus tard_

Quand Tony revint, il trouva 4 hommes recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce avec, sur leurs joues bouffies, la marque rouge d'une main féminine. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une main entrer en contact avec son visage à une vitesse supersonique.

SMACK !

Aïe. Il leva les yeux, la tête qui tourne. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'une claque de femme en colère pouvait ressembler à _ça_. Ces lycéens ne savaient pas de quoi ils se plaignaient avec leurs petite amies – laissez-les se faire frapper par une espionne enragée et alors, ils pourront dire quelque chose.

« Touchez encore une fois mes armes et je vous ferai tous hurler –_ mais personne ne vous entendra_. » dit-elle en se penchant vers eux. Ils mourraient avant d'admettre qu'ils pleurnichaient.

Thor s'enfuit pour changer de pantalon.

Tout le monde le regarda. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir.

Tony se laissa tomber au sol et frictionna sa joue blessée. Il loucha.

« Je pense que tu m'as arraché l'œil gauche. » gémit-il. Elle cligna des yeux nerveusement. Les autres se replièrent rapidement derrière le canapé.

Tout à coup, un couteau apparut dans ses mains.

Il tourna rapidement les talons et alla installer son ordinateur pour le connecter à la télévision. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand battre en retraite. Autrement, il aurait été massacré par une de ses petites amies en colère des années auparavant.

Ils bougèrent pour s'installer sur le dessus du canapé et regardèrent Tony allumer son ordinateur et faire apparaitre les vidéos surveillances de la nuit dernière. Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé. Ils reconnaissaient tous les vêtements particuliers du coupable qui escaladait la Tour Avengers au milieu de la nuit.

« LOKI ? » crièrent quatre des voix.

« MON FRERE ? » rugit Thor ensuite.

« LE SALAUD D'ASGARD ? » ajouta Clint furieusement.

« Hé ! Ne dis pas du mal de mon pays natal ! » se défendit Thor – d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à revenir à temps pour regarder les vidéos avec eux. On entendit le tonnerre non loin de là. Clint déglutit et s'éloigna du demi-dieu lunatique.

« Vous avez sonné, ô puissants Avengers ? » demanda une voix derrière eux. Tout le monde se retourna et fixa l'Asgardien-décidemment-non-emprisonné.

« Frère – comment t'es-tu enfui d'Asgard ? Et de la prison ? » demanda Thor avec méfiance.

« Oh, je me ne me suis pas enfui mon frère – pas _techniquement_. » répondit Loki avec un sourire diabolique.

_Dans une galaxie lointaine…_

« Je ne suis pas Loki ! Je le jure ! » répondit un pauvre garde qu'on avait magiquement transformé pour ressembler au Dieu de la Malice. Ils le repoussèrent dans la cellule.

« Ouais, ouais. Va dire ça au Roi – tu dois vraiment être plus creatif Loki. »

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS LOKI ! » cria désespérément le garde. L'autre sortit un large objet de métal.

« NON ! PAS LA MUSELIÈRE ! PAS LA MUSELIÈRE ! »

* * *

**12****ème**** Jour : un accident de cuisson**

« Okay les gars ! Allons cuisiner ! » s'écria Tony en entrant dans la gigantesque cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin ? » demanda Bruce, peu convaincu. Tony sauta sur le bar et lui sourit.

« Pas la moindre idée ! » répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Bruce soupira en allant chercher tous les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des brownies.

« Alors, en gros, tu ne vas nous être d'aucune aide, c'est ça ? » dit Steve.

« Ouaip ! Je fournis juste le matériel. » ricana Tony. Bruce et Steve soupirèrent tout en se mettant au travail.

Clint et Thor les laissèrent pour monter à l'étage ranger leurs affaires. Soudain, Clint tira un petit sac rempli d'un contenu inconnu et plus que douteux. Il eut un sourire diabolique.

« Qu'est-ce donc ce que tu tiens dans ta main et qui te fait rire ainsi, Clint ? » demanda Thor avec curiosité. Le sourire de Clint s'étira.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer un peu de marijuana, Thor ? » demanda-t-il avec malice.

« Quelle est cette marijuana dont tu parles ? »

« C'est comme un filtre de joie. »

« Ça a l'air magnifique. »

« Ça l'est. »

_20 minutes plus tard_

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Bruce et Steve étaient les seuls à vraiment travailler sur quelque chose. Enfin, c'était plus comme si Bruce faisait tout le travail et Steve l'observait comme un Faucon – posant autant de questions aussi rapidement que possible. Bruce finissait de mélanger la pâte à brownie et pointa sa spatule vers Tony qui était occupé à faire une autre de ses expériences dans un coin de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu sais où sont partis les autres ? » demanda-t-il en plaçant la pâte dans le four. Tony marmonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais Brucie ? » demanda-t-il en versant doucement un liquide rouge dans sa mixture inconnue. Une bouffée de fumée rose s'échappa de la mixture et rendit le sommet de ses cheveux plein de poussière. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. « Peu importe. » dit-il en regardant Steve.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement et les deux hommes manquants entrèrent, entièrement revêtus d'un habit de gangster. Thor avait un gros radiocassette reposant sur son épaule et le plaça sur le comptoir. Clint et lui croisèrent leurs bras et s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre avec le même visage sérieux. Clin appuya sur le bouton lecture et ils commencèrent…à _chanter_.

Tout le monde se figea d'horreur lorsque la chanson démarra.

« BABY ! BABY ! BABY ! OHHHHHH ! » gronda Thor de sa grosse voix. Tony fut surpris par son expérience.

« LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOO ! » le rejoignit Clint. Steve pensa qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

« BABY ! BABY ! BABY ! OHHHHHH ! » gronda à nouveau Thor. Bruce porta la main à son visage et soupira.

« JE PENSAIS QUE TU SERAIS TOUJOURS À MOI ! À MOI ! » chantèrent-ils ensemble.

Les vibrations secouèrent la cuisine et, soudain, l'expérience de Tony se renversa et, à cause du ventilateur derrière lui, la mixture éclaboussa tout le monde. Ils se figèrent.

« Quelle est cette odeur ? » demanda Bruce, très inquiet. Ils baissèrent les yeux vers leurs vêtements qui fumaient. Ceux-ci se transformèrent en cendres et tombèrent au sol.

Ils se regardèrent tous, choqués.

3

2

1

« STARK ! » cria tout le monde en essayant de couvrir leurs parties intimes.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » se défendit-il en attrapant une casserole pour garder de sa dignité.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a désintégré nos vêtements ? » cria Clint en attrapant un torchon.

« C'était une expérience pour une arme ! » cria-t-il en retour. Steve fixa les cheveux blonds sur le sol et se crispa.

« JE SUIS CHAUVE ! » hurla-t-il.

« TA GUEULE ! TU AS 92 ANS PUTAIN ! JE N'EN AI QUE 39 ! » cria Tony en tombant au sol pour attraper une touffe de cheveux bruns – futile, vraiment – alors qu'ils tombaient en miette entre ses doigts.

« MES MAGNIFIQUE CHEVEUX BOUCLES ! » mugit Thor, désespéré.

« NATASHA NE M'AIMERA PLUS JAMAIS ! » sanglota Clint. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder avec amusement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de type superficiel. » dit Tony, incertain. Clint secoua la tête.

« Non – vous ne comprenez pas ! Les cheveux, c'est une nécessité chez les petits amis ! » gémit-il.

« Je vote pour le fait qu'on ne reparle plus jamais de ça. » dit Bruce après avoir regardé pendant un moment l'assassin en sanglot.

« D'accord. »

_3 jours plus tard_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez tous des casquettes de baseball ? » demanda Pepper, curieuse. Ils pointèrent tous Tony du doigt.

« C'est lui qui a fait ça. » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda Natasha qui venait de descendre les escaliers et de les rejoindre. Ils enlevèrent tous leurs casquettes en même temps.

Les filles en eurent le souffle coupé.

« MON COPAIN EST _CHAUVE_ ? » hurlèrent-elles en semble.

* * *

Tadaaaam !

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, avec l'expérience ratée de Tony, il n'en loupe pas une !

Au programme du prochain chapitre ( qui est un de mes préférés je crois et qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! ) : de nouvelles règles en cuisine, un Action ou vérité mémorable.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre en ligne !

Vous verrez dans ce chapitre que Tony est bien souvent plus victime que bourreau. Ha ha.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**13****ème**** jour : Les 3 règles de la cuisine à ne pas enfreindre**

Les trois Avengers fixaient le petit mot accroché sur la porte de la cuisine. Steve le regarda avec tristesse et se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Je n'ai pas été si terrible, si ? »

_1 semaine plus tôt_

Steve entra de bonne heure dans la cuisine et remarqua le nouveau grille-pain, tout brillant, sur le comptoir. Il se dirigea vers l'objet et le fixa avec admiration. Le 21ème siècle était décidemment plein de magnifiques petites inventions ! Il se demanda quelles étaient les autres choses que pouvaient griller un grille-pain en dehors du pain…

_5 minutes plus tard_

Clint fut la seconde personne à entrer dans la cuisine ce matin-là.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup. Le Captain se retourna, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect.

Ok. Comme si chercher désespérément la manière la plus discrète de sortir n'était pas suspect du tout. Clint plissa les yeux en regardant le super soldat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Rien ! » dit précipitamment Steve. Clint regarda derrière lui.

« Alors pourquoi le grille-pain fume ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Steve haussa les épaules, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Clint regarda vers le coin du comptoir où il avait laissé son projet de six mois. Le Captain commença à transpirer.

« MES BEBES ! TU AS FAIT GRILLER MES PRECIEUX BEBES ! » hurla Clint en se précipitant vers le grille-pain.

« Je suis désolé ! C'était trop tentant ! » se défendit le Captain. Clint regarda avec horreur le grille-pain tandis que son dur labeur avait fini de griller et émettait le son d'une perfection croustillante.

Le Captain fila en vitesse de la cuisine comme un possédé.

« OU VAS-TU ? REVIENS ICI – VOYONS COMMENT TU TE SENTIRAS APRES QUE JE T'AURAI FAIT GRILLER ! » hurla Clint en courant après le soldat coupable.

_Le jour présent_

« Nos excuses Captain – mais cette règle n'est pas totalement sans fondement. » dit Thor avec tristesse. Les yeux de Steve faisaient des allers retours entre le mot sur la porte et ces soi-disant amis.

« CE N'EST PAS JUSTE – LES GRILLE PAINS SONT MA FAIBLESSE ! » cria-t-il en s'enfuyant dans le couloir, une traînée d'eau brillante derrière lui, sûrement des larmes.

« Il l'a mieux pris que ce que je pensais. » dit Tony en regardant à nouveau la liste.

_Les 3 règles de la cuisine à ne pas enfreindre_

_Règle 1 – Steve Rogers est interdit d'utiliser le grille-pain – sans permission_

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis sur cette liste. » dit tristement Thor. Tony lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas Thor – mais ça ? C'était vraiment impardonnable. » dit Tony en secouant la tête.

_5 jours plus tôt_

Bruce entra dans la cuisine cet après-midi-là et vit Thor, assis sur une chaise, devant le micro-onde en marche.

« Thor…pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes le micro-onde comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, prudent.

« Ca m'amuse. »

« O…kay ? Et tu attends quoi ? »

« Il y avait cette vidéo en ligne que Clint m'a montré, qui s'appelait 'Choses qui font exploser les micro-ondes'. Je l'ai trouvée amusante mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait dans la vraie vie. » dit-il, ses yeux littéralement scotchés au micro-onde. Bruce arrêta de respirer– il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le micro-onde, Thor ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Tout à coup, les autre Avengers entrèrent dans la cuisine, à la suite de Bruce. Ils se figèrent devant la scène.

« Une bombe ? » hésita-t-il. Tout le monde le regarda avec horreur.

« TOUT LE MONDE – À L'ABRI ! » cria Bruce au moment où la porte du micro-onde s'ouvrait avec violence et frappait le mur derrière eux. La pièce fut alors recouverte d'une substance blanche douteuse.

Quand la poussière se déposa par terre, l'équipe leva la tête – ils remarquèrent le demi-dieu inconscient.

« Quelqu'un ! Appelez le 911 ! »

« Putain de merde ! Appelez Maria Hill ! Elle est plus rapide ! »

_Le jour présent_

« Est-ce parce que vous avez dû m'emmener à l'hôpital ? » demanda Thor. Tony secoua la tête.

« Nan – on peut pardonner un voyage à l'hôpital. Mais on ne peut en pardonner _trois_ ! POUR LES MÊMES RAISONS ! » s'exclama Tony. Thor fit la moue.

« Je pensais que j'obtiendrais des résultats différents la deuxième et la troisième fois. » marmonna-t-il. Tony le regarda sans y croire.

« Thor. Sais-tu quelle est la définition du mot fou ? » demanda lentement Tony. Thor secoua la tête. Tony soupira et lui donna un dictionnaire usé avec un marque-page. Thor l'ouvrit et regarda.

Folie : toujours se comporter de la même manière et s'attendre un résultat différent. – par Albert Einstein.

« PERE ! PERE ! Les midgardiens m'ont qualifié de fou ! » pleura Thor en tenant le dictionnaire.

_Règle 2 – Thor est interdit d'utiliser le micro-onde –POUR TOUJOURS_

_Hier_

Tony était assis sur le comptoir, à bricoler une de ses nouvelles inventions. Ce jour-là, il essayait de voir s'il pouvait réussir à désamorcer une grenade enclenchée. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte – juste au cas où.

Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle réserve de batteries alors il alla vers le placard qui contenait tous ses outils. Tout à coup, un chat se tenait mystérieusement à côté de son expérience. L'animal semblait regarder la goupille de la grenade.

« _Gentil_ chaton. » dit-il en marchant lentement vers le comptoir. Le chat le regarda Tony aurait pu jurer que ce chat était suicidaire. Il avait les yeux d'un esprit tourmenté. Mais pourquoi voulait-il le démolir lui ?

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux. Tout à coup, le chat sourit comme un chat du Cheshire (1) et mordit la goupille avec sa petit gueule et la retira. Tony se figea.

_Miaou._

5

4

3

2

1

« Oh _merde_. »

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

Natasha descendit les escaliers d'un air maussade. Elle était fatiguée – que Dieu vienne en aide à celui qui se trouverait sur le chemin entre elle et son café. Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine en bougonnant et la regarder tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Elle se retrouva face à un Tony Stark recouvert de cendres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille derrière lui et vit les petits bouts de plastiques noires qui recouvraient le sol.

Elle plissa les yeux.

Tony arrêta de respirer.

Son œil gauche tiqua.

Tony prit ses jambes à son cou.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Soudain, on vit apparaitre sur le mur la forme de la silhouette de Stark, dessinée par les balles qu'elle venait de tirer.

_Click_. Vide.

« Je t'en achèterai un autre ! » essaya Tony pour sauver sa vie. Elle jeta son arme et en sortit une autre.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

« TU AS FAIT EXPLOSER MA MACHINE A CAFE PREFEREE ! » hurla-t-elle.

« C'était le chat ! Pas moi ! » couina Tony en évitant toutes les balles grâce à une étrange danse contre le mur.

« Chérie, il a fait exploser toute la cuisine. » dit Clint en regardant la situation avec un amusement tordu.

Une balle frôla le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu penses que c'est matière à rire ? » demanda-t-elle dangereusement. Il arrêta de respirer et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

« STARK, TOUT EST VOTRE FAUTE ! » cria Clint en prenant ses jambs à son cou à son tour.

« HEY ! CE N'EST PAS MOI L'IDIOT QUI S'EST MOQUE DE SA FEMME COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! » cria Tony alors qu'ils plongeaient derrière le canapé.

_Le jour présent_

_Règle 3 – Tony Stark est banni - de la cuisine_

Tony se tenait devant tout seul.

« Mais c'est ma cuisine ! J'ai même payé pour les réparations ! » gémit-il.

* * *

** 14****ème**** Jour : Ne jamais jouer à Action ou Vérité avec Natasha Romanoff**

Tony fit irruption dans la salle commune des Avengers et prit la pose, le poing levé vers le ciel. Ses coéquipiers fixèrent un moment cette attitude assez étrange. En fait, ce n'était pas que la chose était plus étrange que ce faisait Tony d'habitude – c'est juste qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Pourquoi tu as une serviette de toilette rouge sur les épaules, Tony ? » demanda un Steve confus.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » demanda Tony sans y croire. Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

« Plus important – pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un sous-vêtement rouge par-dessus to jean ? » demanda Natasha, tout aussi confuse.

« Oh, allez quoi ! Vous allez bien deviner quand même ? » demanda Tony, extrêmement embêté par cette situation. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Pourquoi y-a-t-il un gros 'S' en jaune sur ton torse ? Cela signifie-t-il Stark ? » retentit la voix de Thor.

Dans un coin, Bruce cachait son visage dans ses mains.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? » demanda Tony, visiblement désespéré.

« Tais-toi et assieds-toi Stark – ou on commence le jeu sans toi. » le prévint Clint. Tony s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Bruce, un peu perdu.

« Comment diable ont-ils pu ne pas comprendre ? » se chuchota-t-il à lui-même. Bruce lui adressa une tape amicale dans le dos.

« C'est bon, mec. Tu as fait de ton mieux. » dit-il avec compassion.

« Est-ce que tu as ramené les bracelets qu'on t'avait demandé de faire, Stark ? » demanda Tony, tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'installait autour de la table. Tony soupira et fit oui de la tête. Il sortit un sac et le tendit au Captain.

« Ouais. Des détecteurs de mensonge parfaitement fonctionnels – avec une fonction spéciale. » dit-il de manière diabolique. A présent, ils fixaient tous avec méfiance leur propre bracelet.

« Et c'est quoi cette fonction spéciale, Stark ? » demanda Clint, appréhendant la réponse.

« Vous le découvrirez si vous mentez. » répondit Tony méchamment. Toute l'équipe frissonna, mais ils mirent tous leurs bracelets quand même.

« Okay – alors, qui commence ? » demanda Steve.

Ils se regardèrent tous.

_Après 50 parties de pierre, papier, ciseaux._

« NON ! J'ai encore perdu ! » gémit Thor. Clint parvenait difficilement à rester éveillé.

« Quoi ? Des poneys ? Quoi ? » dit-il, complètement groggy. Natasha lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

« On commence le jeu maintenant, Clint. » dit-elle. Il se frotta les yeux et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ok, Thor. Action ou Vérité ? » demanda Bruce. Thor réfléchit un moment avant de soupirer.

« Vérité – je crains la mort. » dit-il avec méfiance. Ils grognèrent.

« Non Thor, on te pose une question et tu dois répondre. » expliqua Clint. Thor hocha gravement la tête.

« Je sais. J'ai choisi vérité parce que je crains la mort. » dit-il pour clarifier ses propos. Ils grimacèrent –quel homme intelligent.

« Ok. Maintenant, qui a une bonne question ? » demanda Steve.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Est-ce que c'était toi et Jane qui avez cassé toutes les ampoules dans le placard du quatrième étage ? » demanda Tony, sautant dans tous les sens. Thor sembla se figer. Ils observaient à présent le rouge qui envahissait le visage du demi-dieu, de la nuque jusqu'aux oreilles. Ricanement collectif.

« Tu as 30 secondes pour répondre à la question, Thor. » dit Bruce en prenant son temps. Tous attendaient avec impatience.

« Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance ma Jane aimée. » dit Thor avec tristesse.

« Alors tu dois choisir action. »

« Je ne souhaite pas non plus faire ça. »

« Alors, nous attendons. »

3

2

1

Thor eut un spasme et s'effondra sur le sol. Tout le monde regardait avec horreur son corps étendu sur le sol.

« STARK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » s'écrièrent-ils.

« J'ai provoqué un choc près d'un de ses nerfs. Il reviendra parmi nous dans 5 minutes. » dit Tony d'un air détaché. Ils déglutirent difficilement. Eh bien, ne pas répondre aux questions n'était désormais plus une option.

« Suivant ? » demanda Bruce. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Steve – il avait été le second à perdre. Il ressemblait à un cerf pris au piège dans la lumière des phares et il savait que cette route était mortelle.

« Vérité. » couina-t-il.

Pause dramatique.

« Es-tu, toi, Steve Rogers, un puceau de 90 ans ? » demanda calmement Clint. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Steve.

Steve commença à transpirer devant leurs expressions de jugement.

« ACTION ! » cria-t-il.

« Quelle est l'action par défaut ? » demanda Bruce en regardant autour de lui.

Ils avaient tous des idées.

Une autre cinquantaine de partie de pierre, papier, ciseaux plus tard

« Ha ! J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama Natasha en levant un poing triomphal.

« Aucune importance ! Même si tu choisis l'action la plus horrible qui puisse exister, tu devras quand même la faire si tu refuses de répondre. » souffla Tony. Elle eut alors un sourire diabolique. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait plus si confiant.

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air nonchalant. Sa gorge se serra.

« L'action par défaut sera de … marcher dans central Park … entièrement travesti ! » ricana-t-elle.

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement, pétrifiés d'horreur.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » crièrent 5 vois à l'unisson.

« Oui. Et j'ai gagné avec la chance – alors vous devez obéir ! Même toi, Thor ! » dit-elle, cruellement amusée par la situation.

« Avengers mâles ! Nous devons nous unir ! » dit Thor en levant son puissant marteau. Ils sortirent tous de leur état de choc même se celui-ci transparaissait encore sur leur visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Thor ? » demanda franchement Clint.

« Nous n'utiliserons pas cette action vicieuse à part pour être puni de ne pas répondre à la question vérité. » gronda Thor. Natasha les regarda débattre entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers Thor.

« MARCHE CONCLU ! »

Elle renifla.

« Alors Captain – qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » demanda Clint après qu'ils se soient tous assis. Steve semblait prêt à pleurer.

Il regardait désespérément chaque visage.

Jugement. Jugement. Jugement. Jugement. Jugement.

« JE CHOISIS ACTION, MERDE ! » cria-t-il.

_Souffle coupé._

« Bien, peu importe la réponse, ça l'aurait surement embarrassé pendant longtemps. » dit Bruce en haussant les épaules. Clint et Tony se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

« TU VAS ETRE DEGUISE EN _FILLE_ ! » rirent-ils de manière hystérique.

Regard fixe.

Regard fixe.

Regard fixe.

Click.

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement et se détournèrent.

Ils étaient en train de regarder la mort dans les yeux.

« Pas qu'il y ait un problème à être déguisé une fille. » couina faiblement Tony. Clint hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« J'aime les filles. » glapit-il. Tout le monde grimaça.

Aie. Mauvaise idée.

Son regard brulait comme un millier de soleil.

« Non ! Je veux dire, je _t_'aime ! Ne me tue pas, Natasha. » gémit-il.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. » dit-elle dangereusement.

« Je peux faire le café. » implora-t-il.

Elle fit une pause. Ils ouvrèrent tous grand la bouche lorsqu'elle baissa son rame et tapota la tête de Clint.

« Bonne réponse. » dit-elle simplement avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Clint se laissa tomber à terre, soulagé..

L'espionne … avait une _faiblesse_. Ils prirent tous note de cette information pour plus tard.

« Très bien – alors Steve, tu accompliras ton action demain après-midi. Nous choisirons ton habit et Natasha se chargera de la coiffure et du maquillage. » dit Bruce en écrivant le nom de Steve sous celui de Thor dans la liste intitulée 'Victimes de l'Action par défaut'. Steve baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

« Suivant ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Clint. 'Oh _merde_.' Pensa-t-il.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda Thor. Il se remua sur le sol, visiblement hésitant face à leurs regards instants. Il regarda en particulier Natasha et sut ce que son action serait s'il ne choisissait pas l'embarrassante vérité. Mais bordel – il ne choisirait pas action.

« Vérité. » dit-il en soupirant. Tout le monde eut un sourire diabolique.

« Clint Barton. » dit Tony méchamment. Clint arrêta de respirer. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la suite.

« As-tu déjà embrassé un homme ? » demanda-t-il allègrement. Il grogna.

Maintenant, ils voulaient _vraiment_ savoir.

« CA N'ARRIVERA PAS ! Je choisis l'action par défaut sans conteste ! » dit-il finalement. Ils grognèrent tous, déçus.

« Tu sais que quand tu choisis de te travestir plutôt que de répondre à une simple question comme tu viens de la faire, ça trahit déjà ta réponse. » souffla Bruce à Steve – ils ricanèrent. Bruce ajouta le nom de Clint à la liste de victimes qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

« Qui est le suivant ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

« Attaquez-moi avec vos meilleures armes, bande de femmelettes ! Je choisis la vérité étant donné que vous, des mecs, n'arrivez pas à vous en sortir avec une simple question ! » dit Natasha, très confiante. Les hommes se réunirent dans un coin de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait demander ? » demanda Clint.

« Ca doit être quelque chose de bien – c'est elle qui a choisi cette stupide action par défaut ! » siffla Tony, visiblement irrité.

« Ca y est ! » dit Bruce tout excité. Il souffla son idée aux autres et tous ricanèrent devant son idée.

« Natasha Tomanoff. Notre question pour toi est la suivante – as-tu une chanson de Justin Bieber dans ton iPod et sortirais-tu avec lui si tu étais une ado ? » dit Bruce d'un air très sérieux. Les autres se délectaient déjà dans leur coin car ils étaient surs qu'elle ne répondrait jamais à cette question. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Oui. »

Silence.

« Mais non pour la seconde question. » continua-t-elle. Ils la regardaient tous sans rien dire, sous le choc.

« Elle a des nerfs d'acier. » dit Steve avec respect.

« Entièrement d'accord. »

« C'est ton tour, Bruce. » dit Natasha avec son sourire diabolique. Il eut la gorge serrée.

« Vérité. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que tu collectionnes les jouets Mon Petit Poney depuis que tu as découvert que la collection de Captain a été détruite ? Et si oui – est-ce qu'ils sont exposé dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Halètement sonore.

Bruce demeurait assis, un air absent sur le visage. Il attrapa son stylo et écrit son nom sur la 'Liste des victimes de l'action par défaut'.

Un autre halètement.

« Dites un seul mot – et je laisse sortir Hulk dans l'instant. » dit-il. Tout le monde jugea sage de ne pas commenter. A la place, ils se tournèrent vers la dernière victime.

Tony observait leur expression de vautours.

« Vous pensez que je suis stupide ? Je choisis une Action normale. » dit-il avec dédain. Ils fixaient tous Natasha – la reine des actions. Elle ricana.

« Des talons de 5 pouces (2) – marcher avec dans Central Park pendant 5 heures. » posa-t-elle comme conditions. Il plissa les yeux.

« Ca marche. »

« Bonne chance – tu ne peux pas les retirer avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Stark n'a pas l'air si inquiet. » murmura Steve à Clint. Clint haussa les épaules.

« Crois-moi – ce qu'il a récolté est pire que nous c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore. »

« Mais Natasha – et ma condition ! » sortit Bruce, plaidant sa cause. Elle renifla.

« Arrête de pleurer ! Nous serons tous là pour couvrir tes arrières. » dit-elle sans céder.

* * *

**15ème Jour: Le jour de l'ACTION**

Ils se tenaient tous en ligne, attendant patiemment que Natasha mette sa touche finale sur chacun d'eux.

« Cette robe me gratte ! » se plaignit Clint. Elle le frappa avec du ruban adhésif. Les autres gémirent doucement.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a une réclamation à faire ? » demanda-t-elle de manière innocente. Ils secouèrent tous vivement la tête. Elle fixa pendant un moment la rose dans les cheveux de Steve et sourit.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle joyeusement. Devant elle, se tenaient cinq des plus puissants héros sur Terre – dans des tenues à froufrous telles qu'on n'en voit jamais. Thor portait une robe d'un jaune brillant et ses cheveux blonds tombaient en de petites boucles adorables sur son visage – le seul problème, _c'était_ son visage. Il était glacial. Clint, qui avait réussi non sans douleur à retirer le ruban adhésif de son visage, portait une robe de bal violette et une perruque rouge vif sur la tête qui retombait sur ses épaules. Il avait un visage aussi malheureux, si ce n'est plus, que celui de Thor. Bruce, quant à lui, était évidemment revêtu d'une robe d'été _verte_ et sa tête était ornée de la perruque blonde la plus énorme qu'est connue l'époque Victorienne – il entendait à peine ce que les autres disaient. Mais Steve… Steve était le chef d'œuvre de Natasha. Il portrait une robe de salsa rouge, complétée d'une rose rouge dans sa perruque de longs cheveux blonds.

« Je pense que je vais pleurer. » dit Natasha, au bord des larmes. Steve la regarda bizarrement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es plus joli que moi ! » dit-elle, vexée. Les autres eurent un haut-le-cœur.

« Tu es le seul qui ressemble vraiment à une fille, Cap' ! » dit Clint, extrêmement déconcerté.

Soudain, la porte de la salle commune des Avengers s'ouvrit brutalement – mais personne n'en sortit. Ils contournèrent tous le canapé pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Sur le sol, Tony Stark rampait pour franchir la porte, à quatre pattes, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal, vêtu d'un survêtement … sauf qu'il portait des talons rouges ridiculement trop hauts.

« Epargne moi ça, Romanoff ! Aie pitié de mon âme ! » hurla-t-il.

« Oh, pauvre bébé ! » roucoula-t-elle. « Arrête de chialer ! Comprends enfin ma douleur à chaque fois que nous faisons une opération sous couverture dans une de ces fêtes de luxe ! » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux. Il tomba sur le sol, à l'agonie.

« Okay, les mecs ! Allons-y ! » dit-elle en les froçant à franchir la porte. Steve et Clint attrapèrent au passage le Superhéro à terre et le trainèrent avec eux. Cette après-midi-là promettait d'être longue.

_Dans Central Park_

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Pourquoi les Avengers, ils portent des robes ? » demanda un petit garcon à sa mere, tout en continuant à nourrir les canards. Elle regarda dans la direction que son garçon indiquait et soupira. Les jeunes hommes.

« C'est juste qu'ils sont stupides, mon chéri. » répondit-elle.

One ne voyait pas les paparazzis – mais ils savaient, ils _savaient_ qu'ils étaient quelque part, à les reluquer derrière un arbre, attendant de prendre la photo parfaite.

Clint, Thor, Bruce et Steve marchaient sur le chemin de la honte dans le parc, un Tony Stark épuisé à quelques pas derrière eux. En dépit du fait que Stark arrivait à peine à marcher – il y avait surtout ce _son_.

Un pas. _Clac_. Un pas. _Clac_. Un pas – il se retourna brusquement pour regarder autour de lui – _rien_. Il se retourne à nouveau. _CLAC_ !

Natasha ricana, cachée derrière un buisson avec le haut-parleur.

« MAIS QUI FAIT CE BRUIT HORRIBLEMENT CHIANT ? » cria Tony, complètement hystérique.

Un peu plus loin devant Tony, Steve marchait nerveusement au côté des autres. Un groupe des personnes les suivait sur le côté, sifflant sur son passage de temps à autre. Il rougissait comme une gamine.

Une seule pensée leur traversait l'esprit à tous – _Pire. Journée. A jamais_.

La seconde pensée – ne plus _jamais_ rejouer à Action ou Vérité avec Natasha Romanoff.

Une vague de pollen, du jardin à côté d'eux, vint chatouiller les narines de Thor. Il sembla sur le point d'éternuer. _Oh. Mon. Dieu_.

« TOUT LE MONDE ! A COUVERT ! » dit Tony alors qu'ils plongeaient tous dans les fleurs. Le pauvre Brucene pouvait rien entendre à cause de son énorme perruque si bien que, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Tony pour lui demander ce qu'il avait dit, il se figea.

« Oh, pas _encore_. » grogna-t-il.

« ACHOOOOUUUUM ! » Bruce fut frappé par un éclair de lumière blanche et vola dans les buissons. On entendit un puissant rugiment résonner à l'autre bout de la ville.

_Le jour suivant_

« Quoi ! Je ne suis qu'à la page _cinq_ ? » cria Tony en regardant le journal, sans y croire. C'était carrément insultant !

« J'ai gagné le concours du travestissement le plus sexy chez les Avengers ? » ajouta Steve, complètement horrifé. Ils ricanèrent.

« Je ne pourrai jamais retourner sur Asgard maintenant ! » gémit Thor. Sa réputation était ruinée !

« Qui a la page une, les gars ? » demanda Clint. Tous ceux assis autour de la table secouèrent la tête pour indiquer qu'il ne l'avait pas.

« Et qui est _sur_ la page une, au fait ? » demanda Steve.

Un Bruce Banner déprima leva la main depuis le canapé – la couverture dans les mains.

« Moi. » dit-il d'un air malheureux.

NEW YORK TIMES

GROS TITRES : UN HULK « FEMELLE » APPARAIT ?

* * *

(1): Le chat du Cheshire est le chat tigré qu'on retrouve dans Alice au pays des merveilles, de Lewis Caroll. Il notamment connu pour apparaître ou disparaitre n'importe quand.

(2) : 5 pouces équivaut à peu près à 12,7 centimètres, alors imaginez le calvaire de ce pauvre Tony…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez encore apprécié de chapitre. :)

Désolée pour le rythme de parution complètement irrégulier, mais ma vie sociale et la fac ont pris le dessus. Je ne vous promets donc pas de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, comme j'avais initialement pensé le faire.

Et, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. C'est très important pour moi de savoir si vous voulez que je continue cette traduction et je ne peux le savoir qu'au moyen des reviews. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont mis cette fanfiction en Follows sans laisser de reviews, alors pleaaaase, 20 secondes pour me dire vos impressions, c'est moins que de lire le chapitre ! :D

A bientôt.

Hakiru


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre en ligne !

Merci pour votre patience et désolée pour le retard ( j'ai accumulé trop de choses ces derniers temps et impossible de me concentrer sur les traductions .. ) !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**16****ème**** Jour : le SMK Jeu**

L'équipe était en route pour leur nouvelle mission, direction Rio de Janeiro au Brésil. Un seigneur de la drogue avait mis la main sur des armes perfectionnés du SHIELD leur mission était simple, les récupérer.

C'était du gâteau. La mission n'était pas vraiment leur préoccupation du moment.

Ce qui les tuait vraiment, c'était l'ennui total que représentait ce long voyage.

« Pourquoi l'Amerique du Sud est-elle si loin ? Ce sont pourtant nos voisins directs au Sud ! » gémit Tony, fixant depuis le début du voyage – c'est-à-dire depuis, environ quatre heure – le mur en face de lui.

« Tony, lis les indications sur la carte : CE N'EST PAS A L'ECHELLE ! » dit Clint par-dessus son épaule, tout en continuant à piloter le jet.

« Tu surestimes Stark, Clint. Il est ignorant en ce qui concerne les choses simples de la vie quotidienne. Donne-lui un plan entièrement rédigé sous formes de codes et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il comprendra. » dit Steve.

« Etait-ce un compliment déguisé en insulte ? » demanda Tony, sous le choc.

« Non – c'était une insulte formulée comme une insulte. » dit-il d'un air absent.

« Tu perds la main, Cap. »

« Je suis à court d'insultes depuis la deuxième heure du vol. » dit-il en se retournant pour fixer le plafond.

« C'est pas possible que tu t'ennuies à ce point, Tony. » dit Clint alors que le jet tournait sur la gauche pour éviter une montagne. L'impensable se produisit alors. Thor _ronfla_ du compartiment à bagage – l'avion en fut violemment secoué. Il dormait ! Et Thor ne dormait _jamais_ pendant leurs voyages – d'habitude il se battait contre la peur horrible qu'ils meurent tous et le laissent errer sur une _'Petite île Midgardienne'_.

Tony lança à Clint un regard sceptique. Clint haussa les épaules – il avait essayé.

« Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à Action ou Vérité ? » demanda Natasha avec un sourire. Tout le monde cessa de respirer – Clint faillit provoquer un crash. Leur fierté masculine ne s'était toujours pas remise de _ce_ fiasco.

« NON ! » crièrent-ils tous ensemble. Elle eut un petit rire méprisant, puis continua à nettoyer son arme. De toute manière, leur réaction était déjà bien suffisante pour l'amuser.

« Et si on jouait à un jeu différent ? » demanda Tony, dans un éclair de génie. Natasha leva le regard et posa sur lui des yeux intéressés. Son arme fit un bruit sec. Il en eut la gorge serrée.

« Non, pas ça ! Ecoute-moi ! Ca s'appelle Sexe, Mariage, Meurtre. A chaque tour, on propose trois noms différents et on doit décider qui on épouse, qui on se tape et qui on tue. C'est super drôle ! » dit-il, beaucoup trop excité. Les autres le regardaient s'exciter sur sa chaise comme un petit garçon qui aurait trouvé le bocal a bonbons.

Ils se consultèrent pendant quelques minutes – en général, les jeux et les Avengers ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

« Non. »

« Oh, allez, les gars ! De toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre à faire dans ce tas de ferraille ! » s'exclama Tony.

« Hey ! Ne parle pas de mon bébé comme ça ! » lança Clint depuis le siège de pilotage. Bruce renifla.

« Clint. Tu as plus de choses que tu considères comme tes bébés que Natasha a de chaussures. » dit-il sèchement. Tout le monde ricana.

« Pfff. Va t'occuper de tes poneys, femmelette. » sortit Clint à voix basse. Un paquet de cacahuètes vint frapper l'arrière de son crâne et l'avion pencha dangereusement sur la droite. Tous les super-héros bougèrent en même temps que l'avion – seule leur ceinture de sécurité les sauvait à ce moment-là. Thor ne fut pas si chanceux.

_Crash_ !

« AH (#&%)()#* Asgardien #()% #)(* poisson *&(#*&#$ lapin glacé $(*& $( Père de toutes chosesl (*$ (& ! » fut le cri que poussa le demi-dieu, balancé de tous les côtés, et qui essayait d'apaiser ses douleurs.

C'est avec un regard empli de crainte et de respect qu'ils le regardèrent.

« Thor ! » le sermonna Steve. Il arrêta cet étrange comportement du à la douleur, qui ressemblait étrangement à une danse.

« Je vous présente des excuses pour ce langage indécent, camarades. » dit Thor honteux. Ils secouèrent la tête de déception.

« Je me demande si maintenant, on est assez près pour nager jusqu'au Brésil. » marmonna Bruce en poussant le gilet de sauvetage qui dépassait d'une boite sous son siège. Tony le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ca y est – on va mourir. Quand Bruce commence à s'agiter, ça veut dire qu'on est enfermé avec lui depuis trop longtemps. » déclara Tony. Steve lui balança un chewing-gum à la figure.

« Ferme-la, Stark. » dit-il. Tony prit la mouche et croisa les bras – de toute manière, ils reviendraient vers lui. Ils revenaient toujours vers lui.

_30 minutes plus tard_ – l'ennui était insoutenable. Ils étaient tous sur le point de pleurer à présent.

« Stark. » émergea la petite voix de Steve.

« Ouais ? » répondit l'intéressé, subitement revigoré.

« Explique ton jeu, à nouveau. » dit Steve à contre-cœur.

« Oui ! Je savais que tu passerais de côté obscur, Captain ! » s'exclama Tony, victorieux. Steve soupira – il avait dû choisir le moindre des deux maux. (1)

« Alors ! Que quelqu'un me donne trois noms au hasard ! » s'excita Tony en les regardant. Tous observaient avec méfiance son brusque changement d'humeur.

« Fury. » proposa Natasha.

« L'agent Hill. » ajouta steve.

« Loki. » termina Bruce, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. _'Remarque à moi-même – prévoir des escales pour les vols trop longs – certains équipiers au caractère un peu explosif perdent le contrôle et sont hors d'eux dans des espaces petits et fermés'_ pensa Tony.

« Wow. Vous êtes trop gentils, les gars. » résonna la voix sarcastique de Tony. Ils ricanèrent.

« C'est ton jeu, Stark. Alors maintenant, tu réponds. » répliqua Steve, amusé par la situ ation.

« Okay. J'épouse Loki. Je me tape Hill. Je tue Fury. » dit-il très sérieusement. Silence dans l'assistance.

« Tu préfères épouser Loki plutôt que Hill ? » demanda un Clint visiblement choqué. Tony haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est parce que tu es marié avec quelqu'un que tu dois le faire avec lui. Tu sais le nombre de couples mariés qui font chambre à part ? » demanda-t-il. Pendant un certain moment, ils réfléchirent tous à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Très juste. Qui veut jouer ? » demanda Steve en regardant autour de lui. Bruce bailla et finit par lever la main.

« Moi. » dit-il en se portant volontaire.

« Génial. Ross. » dit Tony. Bruce le fixa pendant un moment.

« Pepper. » ajouta Natasha avec un sourire sadique. Un frisson de peur les envahit puis ils regardèrent tous Tony. Celui-ci jetait des regards meurtriers à la belle espionne.

« Jane Foster. » résonna la voix de Steve. On entendit un bruit de tonnerre au loin. Clint déglutit difficilement en éloignant l'avion d'une zone dangereuse où émergeait de nombreux nuages orageux.

« Choisis bien, Bruce. »dit Clint avec inquiétude. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de traverser une zone orageuse aujourd'hui.

Bruce cligna nerveusement des yeux. Ils l'avaient mis dans une putain de situation sans issue de secours. Peu importe ce qu'il choisirait, quelqu'un allait le tuer.

« Je choisis… JE CHOISIS LA POLYGAMIE ! Et je tue Ross. » dit-il finalement.

« Tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Steve, horrifiée par cette idée. Tony haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine. Je n'ai pas lu les règles. »

« Bien joué, Banner. Bien joué. » dit Natasha. Elle était impressionnée. Bruce n'eut qu'un petit soupir de soulagement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège. « Le suivant » demanda-t-elle. Ils regardèrent tous Thor.

« Je ne souhaite pas jouer. » affirma-t-il.

« Oh, allez Thor – si tu joues, je te laisserai utiliser le micro-onde comme tu veux. » le tenta Tony. Les Avengers regardèrent avec fascination la bataille intérieure qui se jouait, se reflétant dans l'expression faciale du demi-dieu, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble sur le point d'exploser.

« J'ACCEPTE TON OFFRE, HOMME DE FER. » grondit-il. Une grimace apparut sur leur visage – le SHIELD devrait leur fournir des protèges-oreilles – à force, ils allaient tous devenir sourds avant l'âge s'ils ne faisaient rien.

« Loki. » dit Tony.

« Bruce. » ajouta Natasha.

« Darcy. » finit Steve.

Thor semblait prêt à se jeter de l'avion.

« Ce n'est pas juste, mes amis ! » protesta-t-il. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Allez, réponds ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Je…je…je suis désolé, frère, mais je vais devoir causer hypothétiquement ta mort. Je vais épouser la belle demoiselle et… je m'excuse profondément, docteur, je vais prendre votre virginité. » (2) dit tristement Thor. L'équipage au complet était à présent écroulé de rire. Natasha et Tony en étaient presque tombés de leur siège. Bruce ne fit que rougir, rougir, rougir – jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une tomate trop mûre.

« Oh, c'était vraiment trop drôle. » dit Natasha en essuyant une larme.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé ça amusant. » grommela Thor en retournant se blottir dans un coin, honteux.

« Qui est le suivant ? » demanda Tony. Natasha haussa les épaules.

« Moi. » se proposa-t-elle.

« Stark. » fit l'ombrageux Bruce. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Fury. » ajouta Tony joyeusement.

« Clint ? » résonna la voix hésitante de Clint. Ils firent de grands yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas te choisir ! » s'exclama Tony. Clint lui lança un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as même pas lu les règles ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ca fait rien, les mecs – allez, choisis Natasha. » dit Steve. L'espionne fit la grimace.

« J'épouse Clint, je couche avec Stark, je tue Fury. » dit-elle prudemment. Ils arrêtèrent de respirer. Franchement, après deux ans passés à travailler dans la même équipe, on aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient vu des choses bien plus choquantes – apparemment pas.

« J'étais sûr que tu en pinçais pour moi ! » cria Stark, pointant son doigt vers elle. Elle grimaça.

« Non… c'est juste que le cache œil me fait flipper. » dit-elle. Tout le monde frissonna.

« Content de savoir que tu m'épouserais encore, Chérie." Dit Clint avec un petit sourire.

« J'arrive à discerner cette étrange atmosphère de couple marié entre eux – c'est dégoutant. » souffla Tony à Bruce. Les deux hommes entendirent parfaitement le _click_ distinctif d'une arme.

« Qui joue ? » demanda fébrilement Tony, souhaitant changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

Ils regardèrent Clint. Ou plutôt, ils fixaient son reflet dans la vitre devant lui.

« Je pilote cet avion – mais je peux l'écraser aussi. » les menaça-t-il. Ils continuèrent à le fixer, espérant un changement. Il sortit l'argument imparable. « Je peux aussi ralentir, comme ça nous n'arriverons pas à Rio avant la tombée de la nuit. » prévint-il. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Steve. Qui déglutit péniblement.

« Stark. » dit Natasha avec son regard d'acier. Steve couina.

« Romanoff. » dit Tony. Steve commença à se sentir vraiment mal.

« Barton. » ajouta Thor, sûrement en réponse à l'attaque envers sa bien-aimée Jane Foster. Steve allait se consumer devant eux.

Ses yeux circulaient nerveusement entre les regards voraces de ses camarades. Encore une fois, il transpirait, exposé à une trop grande pression. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ces jeux soient toujours aussi éprouvants ?_

« Hé les gars – bonne nouvelle ! On est arrivé ! » dit tout d'un coup Clint, brisant par la même occasion le silence insoutenable. Tout le monde s'anima et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage magnifique de Rio.

Steve s'évanouit de soulagement.

* * *

**17****ème**** Jour : Spynappée **

Dédié à tous les fans de Natasha – puissent ses manières

« Hé les mecs ! Vous savez où est Natasha ? Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. » demanda Clint en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ses camarades levèrent les yeux et secouèrent la tête. « On ne l'a pas vue depuis qu'elle a criblé de balles le salon ce matin, quand Thor s'est accidentellement assis sur elle. » dit Bruce. Thor était encore couché pour faire passer l'horrible mal de tête qu'elle lui avait causé en le projetant contre le mur.

« Est-ce qu'elle aurait définitivement quitté la Tour ? » se demanda Clint à voix haute. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Buzz. « Tony ? » La voix de Pepper venait de sortir de l'interphone. Ils se figèrent tous – Pepper n'utilisait _jamais_ l'interphone.

« Hum… oui Peps ? » demanda Tony, une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Il faut que tu viennes vérifier un paquet _tout de suite_. » dit-elle rapidement.

« Mais Pepper ! Tu sais bien que je ne vérifie les colis que les jeudis. » dit Tony, confus. Ils parvenaient tous à sentir l'air glacial s'infiltrer à travers l'interphone.

« Celui-là, tu vas vouloir le voir – avant qu'il ne disparaisse. » dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Un frisson glacé leur parcourut l'échine.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce colis, Pepper ? » demanda lentement Tony en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

« Il y est écrit '_Ce message s'auto-détruira dans 5 minutes_.' » dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Il accéléra le pas.

« Eloigne toi de ce paquet Pepper ! » cria-t-il en atteignant la porte.

« Ca va être un peu difficile vu la manière dont je suis attachée à une chaise avec cette boîte accrochée à mes cuisses. » dit-elle plutôt sèchement.

Il avait déjà commencé à courir à la fin de sa phrase.

On commence à se demander si on ne devrait pas épouser sa petite amie quand elle ne réagit pas de manière excessive à chaque fois qu'un ennemi veut faire un effet dramatique.

« Steve ! Natasha pourrait avoir des problèmes ! Réveille Thor et rejoins-nous en bas ! » cria Clint en courant à la suite de Stark.

Bruce et Steve se regardèrent avec méfiance.

« C'est à toi qu'il a demandé. » dit Bruce en se reculant d'un pas. Steve lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Je l'ai déjà réveillé la dernière fois et c'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à garder ma tête sur les épaules – à ton tour. » dit Steve en poussant le docteur vers le géant endormi. Bruce soupira.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. » dit-il en attrapant une poêle à frire.

« Tu ne pas vas pas le réveiller avec ça, hein rassure moi ? » demanda Steve. Bruce lui lança un regard noir.

« Est-ce que tu _sais_ le nombre de fois où j'ai été frappé par la foudre ? » demanda dangereusement Bruce. Steve fit un pas en arrière et resta silencieux. Son acolyte marcha lentement vers le demi-dieu. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« DEBOUT THOR – NATASHA A DES PROBLEMES ! » cria Bruce, toujours positionné assez loin de Thor. Le demi-dieu sursauta et tomba du canapé. Il grommela et les deux Avengers entendirent le tonnerre au loin. _Oh oh_.

« Qui ose me réveiller de ce sommeil si nécessaire… ? » dit furieusement Thor en regardant autour de lui. Tout à coup, un rai de lumière blanche vint frapper la fenêtre derrière eux. Ils baissèrent la tête et virent avec horreur la lumière rapide traverser toutes les lumières qui pendaient du plafond, rebondir sur le réfrigérateur et foncer droit sur Bruce. Il leva la poêle et réussit à dévier le rayon.

« Sauvé ! » dit Bruce en faisant un câlin à sa poêle.

« OH MON DIEU ! » cria une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un Captain complètement roussi sur le sol. Il avait des tremblements nerveux, dus à la foudre.

« Pas le temps de se reposer les mecs ! Nous avons une espionne à secourir ! » s'exclama Bruce en trainant derrière lui deux Avengers complètement amorphes.

_Plusieurs étages en dessous_

« Ok ! Ok ! N'aie pas peur Pepper ! N'aie pas peur ! » s'inquiétait Tony en sautant tout autour de la chaise pour trouver un moyen de délivrer sa petite amie. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de se tourner vers Clint.

« Est-ce que tu peux me débarrasser de cette boîte, Clint ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Il hocha de la tête et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle grimaça mais ne montra pas d'autres émotions. Il tendit la boîte à Stark et défit les liens de la Stark-PDG.

00 :00 :003 :04 minutes restantes.

« Tu es supposé appuyer sur le bouton 'lecture' avant que le compte à rebours soit fini, Stark. » dit-elle calmement au super-héros complètement figé qui se tenait devant elle. Il appuya sur le bouton avec un air hébété. Une vidéo se mit en route sur l'écran en dessous du minuteur.

« Salut les petits Avengers. Je suis de retouuuur. » di tune voix très familière avec une expression extrêmement chiante.

Clint et Pepper grignèrent. Loki était de retour et promettait à nouveau d'être un emmerdeur de première.

« Oui. Je sais que vous êtes très excités de me revoir ! La prison est tellement ennuyeuse à cette période de l'année. Alors j'ai décidé de vous rendre visite ! » dit-il joyeusement.

« Pfff – il fait du bâtiment le plus sécurisé d'Asgard une sorte de résidence de vacance. » dit Clint. Peper acquiesça.

« Je sais que vous voudrez me voir aussi parce que j'ai une charmante invitée avec moi aujourd'hui ! » continua-t-il. L'angle de la caméra changea et ils purent tous voir la rousse inconsciente et enchainée à une chaise. Elle portait un masque à oxygène ; c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la grande piscine derrière elle. Clint grogna de colère.

« Enclenche ton minuteur, petit archer. Tu as une heure. » dit Loki en se retournant et en poussant chaise et espionne dans l'eau profonde de 3 mètres. Clint serra les poings. Il tremblait de fureur.

« Chaque respiration compte. » murmura-t-il alors que la vidéo se finissait et que la boite commençait à fumer.

Le silence était assourdissant.

« Où est-il, Stark ? » demanda Clint, l'air sombre. Les mains de Tony volaient sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il afficha une carte de la ville et un point rouge apparut sur l'écran.

« La piscine publique Duffern. » répondit Tony. Il frappa le clavier d'un poing rageur. « Le salaud ! Elle est à 65 minutes d'ici ! » s'exclama-t-il. L'expression de Clint se fit glaciale.

« Donne mes tes clés, Stark. »

« On n'y sera pas à temps. »

« On y sera si j'enfreins toutes les règles de circulation. » dit-il en attrapant les clés et en se précipitant hors du bureau.

_59 minutes plus tard_

« ON VA RENTRER DANS CE PUTAIN DE BATIMENT ! » hurla Tony du siège passager. Il s'accrochait à son siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Steve et Thor, à l'arrière, semblaient sur le point de vomir.

« C'EST LE PLAN ! » hurla Clint en retour alors qu'il tournait brusquement le volant à droite. Tout le monde se figea.

« QUOI ? » crièrent-ils juste avant que la voiture n'entre en contact avec le mur.

CRASH !

Ils toussèrent un moment tandis que la poussière tournait autour d'eux. Clint s'extirpa du véhicule complètement endommagé et leva sa main gauche.

00 :00 :00 :01

« NON ! ON EST EN RETARD ! » dit Clint, complètement dévasté, à la vue du minuteur. Il tomba à genoux et regarda l'eau floue… attendez un peu…

Tout à coup, un vacarme attira leur attention, de l'autre côté de la piscine.

« TU VAS PAYER ALIEN DEGENERE ! » hurla une voix très familière.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

Là-bas se tenait une Natasha Romanoff trempée jusqu'aux os, tenant le sceptre magique d'Asgard. Elle balançait vicieusement le bâton devant elle et c'est plein de respect qu'ils la regardaient projeter contre le mur un corps trop familier elle répéta ce geste à de nombreuses reprises.

THUMP! CRASH! THUMP! CRASH!

Ils grimacèrent. Ça devait vraiment faire mal.

« Aie pitié, petite humaine aux cheveux roux… » gémissait le pauvre idiot. Ils arrivaient à sentir les mauvaises vibrations autour d'elle si bien qu'ils firent tous un pas en arrière, plus ou moins inconsciemment.

« PITIE ? TU VEUX QUE J'AIE PITIE ALORS QUE T'AS VOULU ME NOYER ? » hurla-t-elle. Son regard enflammé aurait pu bruler des cités entières.

Elle leva le sceptre au-dessus de sa tête et ils virent avec horreur le corps de Loki, projeté par le coup, s'écraser contre le plafond et le transpercer. Ils fixèrent pendant un moment le plafond, entendant chaque fracas… Aie. Natasha finit par jeter le sceptre à ses pieds une fois qu'on n'entendit plus le corps de Loki traverser les différents étages. Le cliquetis du baton tombant sur le sol résonna un moment dans la salle silencieuse. Elle tourna son regard de feu vers les derniers arrivants. Ils tremblaient de terreur – son intention de meurtre était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« VOUS ! Où étiez-VOUS ? » demanda-t-elle dangereusement. Ils respiraient très difficilement.

« Nous étions venus te secourir ? » dit fébrilement Clint. Elle plissa les yeux.

« ME SECOURIR ? Vous êtes en retard ! » hurla-t-elle. Ils grimacèrent.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH : » Une voix brisa la confrontation. Ils tournèrent les yeux pour voir Loki émerger d'une autre partie du plafond et atterrir aux pieds de Natasha. Ce mec n'avait vraiment pas de chance. L'obscurité glaçante qui entourait l'espionne sembla s'accroitre. Elle l'attrapa par le col d'une main et le souleva pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

« Je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être dans les mains des Chitauri aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être _mort_ – parce que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, _tu auras peur de ta propre ombre. _» siffla-t-elle. Ils voyaient la frêle silhouette de l'homme trembler de tous ses membres.

« Pas le visage ! Pas le visage ! » supplia-t-il.

« Ca a dui lui prendre au moins cinq heures ce matin pour se préparer. » souffla Tony, encore sous le choc.

SMASH !

* * *

**18****ème**** Jour : La seule chose que les méchants n'arrivent pas à prendre au sérieux**

Tony Stark s'était une fois de plus terré au fond de son laboratoire, à plusieurs étages en dessous de la tour Avengers. Il s'était réveillé à 5 heures du matin, à cause de la plus brillante idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Pepper ne partageait pas le même point de vue – et surtout pas après n'avoir dormi que 3 heures cette nuit-là.

« Mais Peps ! Il faut que tu écoutes ça ! Ça pourrait être une incroyable diversion sur le champ de bataille ! » insista-t-il. Pepper était une femme très patiente – autrement, elle n'aurait jamais pu entretenir une relation avec un homme comme Tony Stark. Mais c'était un animal quand il s'agissait de dormir – de _vraiment_ dormir. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut la brûlure sur toute la partie gauche de son visage et la porte de sa chambre lui claquant violemment au nez.

« Note à moi-même – attendre au moins 7 heures pour partager mes idées géniales avec Pepper. » murmura-t-il en se relevant et en grimaçant.

_12 heures plus tard_

« Tony ! Sors de ce labo ! On a une mission à accomplir ! » cria Clint. Avec les autres membres de l'équipe, il escaladait d'un pas décidé l'escalier qui menait en direction du laboratoire. De la musique incroyablement forte sortait des enceintes du laboratoire, si bien que Tony ne pouvait entendre un traître mort de ce que disait Clint. Thor tambourina sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme crack retentisse.

« Décale toi, Thor – on n'a pas le temps pour ça. » dit Natasha en sortant un pistolet qu'elle pointa vers la serrure. BAM !

La porte en verre vola en éclats. Oups. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Natasha.

« Dites un seul mot et je vous tue. » les prévint-elle d'un ton hargneux avant de passer la porte en morceaux. Ils haussèrent les épaules et la suivirent. Ils trouvèrent Stark qui bricolait sur une de ses machines – elle ressemblait à un bazooka. Tous jetèrent un regard circulaire dans la pièce puis leurs yeux tombèrent sur tout une rangée de cartons découpés des méchants les plus connus de tous les temps, appuyés au mur. On pouvait voir le Capitaine Crochet, Dark Vador, Moriarty, Voldemort et une licorne violette. Personne n'osa poser de questions à propos de la dernière figure. Enfin, ils se demandaient à quoi pouvaient bien servir ces cartons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stark ? » demanda Steve en se plantant devant lui. Tony fut surpris par cette voix sortie de nulle part et fit un bond – il mit en route accidentellement sa machine. Ils se retrouvèrent tous engloutis par un nuage de fumée et couvrirent rapidement leur visage – personne n'osait respirer.

« STARK ! » hurlèrent-ils. On entendit quelqu'un tousser.

« Ne me prenez pas par surprise comme ça, aussi ! » cria-t-il en retour.

« ET TOI, NE FAIS PAS DES EXPERIENCES AVEC DES PRODUITS CHIMIQUES DANGEREUX QUI POURRAIENT TUER DES GENS ! » lui répondit Clint.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ! C'est censé faire distraction ! » s'époumona-t-il.

« Stark… »

« C'est sans danger ! » promit-il. Il regarda le pistolet et vit les bords commencer à fondre….oh oh. Il était tempsde contrôler les dégats potentiels. Il tapa sur les sytèmes d'arrosage d'urgence et ils regardèrent l'eau dissoudre peu à peu le nuage de fumée. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de se figer de surprise.

Le silence s'étira pendant de longues minutes. Natasha commença à trembler.

« Je vais TE TUER ! » hurla-t-elle en direction du génie. Clint l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher d'arracher les yeux du pauvre millionnaire. Tony couina et partit se cacher derrière son bureau.

« Je suis désolé ! C'est un effet secondaire accidentel ! Je cherchais un moyen de l'enlever du composé! » essaya-t-il de s'expliquer. Elle grogna de plus belle.

« Tue le plus tard, Tasha. Nous avons toujours une mission à accomplir… » dit Clint en soupirant. Cela n'allait pas bien finir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller arrêter les méchants en ressemblant à ça ! » dit Steve, horrifé.

« Hey ! Les Cullen ont bien pu le retirer. Pourquoi pas nous ? » protesta Tony.

_Une heure plus tard_

L'équipe des Avengers fit irruption dans l'entrepôt et tous les criminels furent glacés de peur – jusqu'à ce que leur vue reprenne le dessus sur leur esprit. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les Avengers lancèrent un regard furieux à Tony.

« PERSONNE N'A PEUR DE SUPERHEROS ETINCELANTS, STARK ! » cirèrent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

(1) : choisir entre l'ennui et l'idée de Tony, donc.

(2) : alors « deflowering your virtue » est un vrai casse-tête à traduire. Donc je sais que ça ne fait pas trop français, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre. : )

Désolée pour la qualité de traduction à certains endroits mais j'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre il y a un ou deux mois et revenir dessus fut assez difficile. Alors plutôt que de m'arracher les cheveux, j'ai préféré le poster pour pouvoir entamer la suite !

Au programme de la prochaine fois : un Steve martyrisé et un Tony plutôt déchainé .

A bientôt.

Hakiru-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Septième chapitre en ligne !

Je suis absolument, horriblement, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Ces derniers mois ont été intenses, que ce soit au niveau personnel ou des études, et j'ai un peu abandonné mes traductions. Mea culpa ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jour 19 : Interrogatoire**

Steve était exténué à cause de leur mission au Brésil. Ces toxicomanes savaient vraiment bien se bagarrer. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était de boire un bon chocolat chaud et se mettre en boule dans son lit, avant de se laisser aller. Malheureusement, dans la tour Avengers, rien ne fonctionnait jamais comme prévu. Cinq minutes après être descendu du jet, il se rendait dans sa chambre lorsqu'on lui recouvrit la tête d'un sac. Ses bras furent liés dans le dos et son corps poussé dans un placard. Triste jour lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on est habitué à ce genre de situation étrange.

« Captain Steve Rogers. Vous avez été appelé à comparaitre devant la Cour puissante de la Justice pour un interrogatoire. » résonna une voix transformée par un robot. Steve soupira – il était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour ça.

« Sur quels fondements ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui il pouvait les entendre se déplacer juste devant lui. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu frapper le premier, se défaire de ses liens et attaquer le deuxième. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à des kidnappeurs chevronnés – _non, ça ressemblait plus à deux imbéciles_.

« Vous n'avez pas rempli les conditions du SMK Game, hier à 12H57, quelque part au-dessus du continent Sud-Américain. » intervint une autre voix, elle aussi transformée par un appareil. Il roula des yeux sous le bandeau de tissu.

Ouais – il avait définitivement affaire à deux imbéciles.

« J'aimerais connaître l'identité de mon accusateur et lui parler en face, s'il vous plait. En fait, j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir tout court. » dit-il en jouant le jeu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Captain. Cela irait à l'encontre des règles de la Cour. » dit l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils le poussaient sur une chaise.

« S'il y en a, vous êtres probablement en train de les inventer à l'instant. » dit-il sèchement. Il entendit une sorte de chuchotement avant que la voix ( qui sonnait exactement comme un canard qui aurait attrapé un rhume) ne résonne.

« Si vous ne coopérez pas, nous serons forcés d'utiliser des manières plus persuasives. » dit-il fermement. Steve renifla.

« Je suis un soldat chevronné, mon gars. Il n'y a pas une seule méthode de torture qui me fera parler. » dit-il, absolument confiant.

« Oh, nous savons. Nous avons d'abord enquêté. Nous avons aussi un indic' – _nous connaissons votre secret, Captain_. » dit le la Voix-Brouilleur d'une manière diabolique.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de secrets- vous pouvez trouver la plupart d'entre eux sur Google, si vous ne savez pas déjà. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors tous les voyous accros à internet connaissent votre plus grande faiblesse ? » demanda la Voix-Canard. Steve se figea – _personne n'était au courant_ – c'était son secret le mieux gardé.

« Vous bluffez. » dit-il finalement. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger avant de sentir une plume légère toucher le bout de son nez. _Oh non. Oh mon dieu, non._

« Nettoie la zone de torture, camarade. » dit Canard de façon menaçante.

« Awh, c'est dégoutant, mec. Tu sais que ce gars n'a pas pris de douche pendant 70 ans ? Quelques mois ne vont pas faire partir cette puanteur! » dit Brouilleur qui semblait s'être bouché le nez. Ok, alors maintenant, il se faisait carrément insulter.

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas les pieds qui puent ! » protesta Steve.

« Oh bon dieu, bouge-toi de là » dit Canard en prenant la place de l'autre pour faire le travail lui-même. Le capitaine désormais déchaussé déglutit difficilement.

« JE NE PARLERAI JAMAIS ! » cria-t-il pour défier l'autre. Il sentit les deux hommes se lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus sa tête.

« Tiens-le bien. »

_5 minutes plus tard_

« HAHAHAHAAHAHA ! NON ! HAHAHAAHA ! JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! AHAHAHAHA ! MON VENTRE ! AHAHAHAHAHA ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! » hurla Steve, maintenant attaché sur une table. Ils utilisaient maintenant trois plumes pour se moquer du pauvre soldat.

« Tu ne sais pas quand abandonner, n'est-ce pas Captain ? » demanda la Voix-Canard.

« AHAHAHA ! JE PEUX AHAHAHA FAIRE CA TOUTE LA NUIT ! AHAHAHAHAHA ! » couina Steve, des larmes inondant son visage.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir passer à l'étape 2 finalement, partenaire. » dit Brouilleur.

« Tu veux dire déchirer sa chemise ? » demanda Canard d'une voix diabolique. Steve devint pâle. Non. Pas les mamelons !

« T'en penses quoi Captain ? Prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure ? » demanda Brouilleur. Steve se contracta.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! JE NE CRAQUERAI PAS PUTAIN ! AHAHAHAHA ! » prononça-t-il à travers les larmes. Il pourrait très bien décéder du manque d'oxygène avant même qu'ils obtiennent des informations. Il sentit tout à coup le froid d'une paire de ciseaux en haut de sa chemise. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« AHAHAHAHA ! C'EST UNE PUTAIN D'AGRESSION SEXUELLE ! AHAHAHAHA ! » cria Steve, son visage virant au bleu à force de rire.

« Donne-nous ce qu'on veut. » dit Canard. Sueur froide.

« AHAHAHA ! JAMAIS ! AHAHA ! » hurla-t-il. Encore une sueur froide.

« Tu sais qu'on ne bluffe pas, Captain. » le prévint-il. Encore une autre sueur froide. Steve sentit un bout de sa chemise se déchirer et tomber sur le sol.

« Ouah, Cap… pas étonnant que toutes ces filles en furie hurlent quand tu déchires ton costume pendant une bataille, on voit tout à travers ! » siffla Canard. Steve était humilié.

« AHAHAHAHA ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT NON ! AHAHAHAHA ! » pleurnicha-t-il, à deux doigts de devenir fou. La plume se trouvait juste au-dessus de son mamelon.

« Dernière chance. »

« JE NE TRAHIRAI PAS MON PAYS A CAUSE D'UNE PUTAIN DE PLUME ! » hurla-t-il en dernier signe de défi. Il pouvait presque les voir hausser des épaules. Premier effleurement.

« OKAY ! OKAY ! JE VAIS AVOUER ! JE VAIS AVOUER ! JE VAIS AVOUER ! AHAHAHAHA ! ARRETEZ CETTE TORTURE ! » supplia-t-il. Il était presque rendu à brailler comme un bébé.

« DIS-LE ! » crièrent-ils en même temps.

« J'EPOUSE CE PUTAIN DE CLINT ! JE ME TAPE STARK ET JE TUE NATASHA ! » hurla-t-il finalement, à bout de souffle.

_Silence._

Les plumes tombèrent à terre. Les spasmes quittèrent le corps de Steve, et il resta comme ça, à deux doigts de se faire violer.

« Ouah.. Je l'ai pas vue venir celle-là. » dit Voix-de-Canard.

« Félicitations Captain Steve Rogers ! Vous venez juste de subir un chantage – bienvenue dans l'équipe Mayhem. Nous avons un objectif et un seul – mettre complètement la pagaille dans les quartiers généraux du SHIELD et rendre Fury dingue aussi rapidement qu'il est humainement possible de le faire. Et de préférence sans mourir au cours de l'opération. » dit Tony en retirant le sac qui recouvrait le tête du Captain qui semblait complètement sous le choc. Un tic le secouait de manière étrange. Clint et Tony le regardaient d'un œil amusé.

« Hum… je pense qu'on l'a abimé, Stark. » dit prudemment Clint. Steve gémit.

Oh mon Dieu. Il aurait dû se montrer plus fort – _mais ces foutus plumes_.

**20****ème**** Jour : Mayhem à bord du Hélioporteur**

L'agent Hill était encore en train de lire un autre compte-rendu de la dernière mission des Avengers – c'était difficilement lisible, comme d'habitude. La grammaire de Thor était incompréhensible et il y avait tellement de blancs non expliqués qu'elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus simple de jeter le rapport par la fenêtre et de demander au Captain d'écrire tous les rapports par la suite. Il était le seul à avoir une expérience militaire dans la rédaction de rapport. Les faire écrire à tour de rôle ne marchait pas.

_Buzz_. « Agent Hill – il y a une brèche dans le réservoir d'eau au troisième étage. » la prévint un agent par sa radio. Hill continua à lire le malheureux rapport tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire partie du département d'ingénierie, d'après vous ? » répondit-elle. Une pause lourde de sens suivit ses paroles.

« La brèche a la forme d'une lettre A. » dit prudemment l'agent. Elle se figea.

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard ? » demanda-t-elle.

_Buzz_. « Agent Hill – il y a un paquet suspect qui bloque la porte du Directeur. » Que quelqu'un l'achève sur le champ…

_Buzz_. « Agent Hill - il y a un problème de sécurité inconnu au niveau 1, à côté du centre de déchets. » la prévint un autre agent. Elle soupira.

« Restez en ligne. » ordonna-t-elle avant d'envoyer un message à sa secrétaire.

« Agent Gram ? » dit-elle prudemment.

« Oui, agent Hill ? »

« Annulez mon emploi du temps pour aujourd'hui et demain. » dit-elle, déjà fatiguée.

« C'est fait – c'est à cause de ce à quoi je pense ? » demanda Gram, curieuse. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Ils sont de retour. » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de tourner au coin pour se diriger vers la pièce de sécurité – ces pauvres agents n'ont aucune idée de ce qui va leur arriver aujourd'hui. Et 'chaos' n'était même pas assez fort comme mot.

_Plusieurs étages en dessous du niveau principal_

« Alors, tout le monde connait le plan ? » demanda Tony de manière excitée. Les cinq Avengers étaient tous regroupés dans un hall, non loin de la première brèche signalée. Ils acquiescèrent tous à la question.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit la dernière fois que tu menaces d'utiliser mon labo comme lieu pour former une équipe pour une farce. » dit Bruce de manière laconique. Tony sourit.

« Oh allez, ça n'a pas été _si_ compliqué de te convaincre tu étais heureux comme jamais de pouvoir te venger de ces jeunes agents qui t'ont enfermé dans ces toilettes minuscules avec pour seule compagnie une sorte de bâton vert fluorescent. » dit Tony d'un œil entendu. Bruce le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua pas – c'était vrai – ces petits salauds allaient vite déchanter.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est supposé porter des caleçons de bain déjà… ? » hésita Steve. Il était très gêné depuis la 'torture-chatouille' – en fait, il se pourrait même qu'il ait développé depuis une phobie des plumes.

« Tu verras. » dirent Clint et Tony à l'unisson, avec le même sourire diabolique. Steve et Bruce frémirent. Les jumeaux maléfiques étaient de retour.

« Très bien, nous avons une heure pour faire de cette opération un succès – si vous n'êtes pas de retour à temps, nous vous laisserons derrière. » dit Tony en les regardant tous très attentivement. « Prêt ? » demanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent de la tête. « En avant ! » dit-il, tandis qu'ils partaient tous en courant dans des directions différentes.

Phase 1 :

Jake était tranquillement assis avec ses autres camarades dans la cafétéria du SHIELD. La journée était très chargée et ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre une pause pour le déjeuner vers 15 heures.

« Que fait l'équipe Avengers selon toi ? » demanda son partenaire tout en dégustant son sandwich. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait manger de la nourriture froide comme ça – Jake préférait largement une soupe chaude.

« Probablement en train de se faire botter le cul par le prochain nouveau méchant voué à détruire le monde. » répondit-il avec dédain.

« C'est un groupe de mecs chanceux bons pour les affiches tu sais ? Nous, les vétérans du SHIELD, on fait tout le travail et eux ils restent là et font les beaux. Ils ont droit à tous les honneurs aussi. » dit son partenaire, tout aussi méprisant.

« Ouais, on est sous-valorisé hein ? » dit Jake. Son camarade était sur le point de répondre quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui s'installait sur un banc devant eux.

« Hé, c'est pas Jame Elroy, le grand gars du département de la défense ? » dit-il avec curiosité. Jake se figea.

« Oh _merde_, le cherche pas ! Il a failli faire gicler ma cervelle la dernière fois. » couina Jake.

« Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Jake trembla.

« J'ai renversé mon café sur ces chaussures vintage par accident. » dit-il, tremblant. Tout à coup, ils virent un jet de liquide passer au-dessus de leur tête et le virent –avec horreur- atterrir droit sur Elroy lui-même. L'homme était maintenant trempé de la tête aux pieds par ce qui semblait être une soupe bouillante. Les deux agents se lancèrent un regard désespéré avant de baisser les yeux vers le plateau de Jake. Oh _merde_. Elroy s'arrêta de manger et se retourna doucement vers eux. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Les deux agents pâlirent en un clin d'œil.

« C'ETAIT PAS NOUS ! » hurlèrent-ils. L'homme musclé se leva de son siège et brandit sa tarte d'un air menaçant. Il la lança rageusement sur eux et ils l'esquivèrent à temps. _Splat_. Ils se retournèrent avec précaution et virent le visage de l'agent Poyser recouvert du dessert. Ils déglutirent difficilement.

« COURS ! » crièrent-ils en se réfugiant sous les tables tandis que la Troisième Guerre mondiale avait lieu au-dessus d'eux. L'écœurante nourriture de la cafétéria était utilisée comme missile et envahissait le champ spatial de l'endroit. Personne n'était épargné. Au bout de quelques minutes, la cafétéria ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

Les pauvres agents junior furent sortis de leur cachette et utilisés comme bouclier humain. Ces 'pauvres salauds' n'avaient aucune chance.

« MAIS ON N'A RIEN FAIT ! » dit Jake d'une voix désespérée avant de recevoir en pleine figure la viande non identifiée du mardi. Elroy le souleva pour le mettre à sa hauteur Jake semblait sur le point de mouiller son pantalon.

« Je m'en fous, je ne t'aime toujours pas. » dit-il avant de le balancer simplement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il le regarda dégringoler sur un groupe de jeunes agents comme une boule de bowling.

_Sous une table, pas si loin que ça de la zone de bataille_

« Ha ha ! SALAUDS ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on enferme des gens innocents et claustrophobes. » dit Bruce, avec un brin de triomphe. Thor le regarda prudemment.

« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un petit peu trop sévère, Docteur ? » demanda-t-il. Bruce se calma quelques minutes et regarda Thor.

« Ils disent que tu es un alien ambitieux tout droit sorti Shakespeare et plus bête qu'un enfant de trois ans. » dit franchement Bruce. Thor réfléchit.

« PUISSE LA COLERE DES DIEUX PLEUVOIR SUR CES FRELES HUMAINS ! » déclara Thor en levant son puissant marteau. Bruce acquiesça, puis ils évacuèrent la cafétéria – leur travail ici était fini.

Phase 2 :

_Buzz_. « La cafétéria a été touchée, agent Hill. » l'informa un agent aguerri par sa radio. Elle soupira tout en faisant apparaitre sur l'un des écrans de sécurité les caméras positionnées dans la cafétéria – un chaos absolu y régnait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un les a trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa radio grésilla. Pas de réponse – _hum_. C'était étrange. Tout à coup, les écrans s'éteignirent et les lumières commencèrent à vaciller. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Contre toute attente, les écrans se rallumèrent et l'on vit apparaitre sur chacun d'eux Tony Stark –c'était surement un cauchemar, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Salut mes chers agents surbookés de la salle de sécurité 103 ! Je viens juste de prendre le contrôle de l'appareil et de l'accès au système ! Alors prenez un jour de congé en avance – au frais de Fury. Je vous aime bien agent Hill, alors si vous avez peur de la mort, n'ouvrez pas la porte. Bye bye ! » dit joyeusement Tony avant que le signal ne s'arrête. Ils se retrouvèrent devant des écrans brouillés, à l'exception de l'écran central qui affichait la salle de contrôle. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Que voulait dire Stark ? » demanda un des hommes, nerveux. Ils fixèrent la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd se rapprocher. Ils se réunirent autour de la fenêtre et furent surpris de voir un groupe d'agents s'enfuyant du hall et disparaitre.

« RETRAITE ! » crièrent-ils à l'attention des autres agents. Battre en retraite, c'est le synonyme de s'enfuir, mais ça se veut _plus viril_. Les bras leurs en tombèrent lorsque les agents aperçurent la monstruosité auquel les autres essayaient d'échapper.

« Merde, est-ce que c'est un raz-de-marée ? » demanda un agent sans y croire.

« Oublie les vagues – c'est Clint Barton et Steve Rogers qui surfent sur les vagues ou je rêve ? » demanda un autre agent, encore plus stupéfait. L'agent Hill se pinça le nez. Et ce mal de tête qui revenait à la charge…

_Buzz_. « AGENT HILL, QUE DEVONS-NOUS FAIRE ? » demanda un agent complètement affolé par sa radio qui, contre toute attente, marchait encore. Elle regarda le pauvre agent sur le point de se faire engloutir par les énormes vagues. Pauvre vieux.

« Fermez juste les yeux, comme ça vous ne la verrez pas arriver. J'ai été heureuse de vous connaitre. » dit-elle en le saluant. Tous les agents derrière elle reproduisirent son geste. L'agent cogna un moment contre leur fenêtre, de manière frénétique, avant de se faire emporter par le courant.

Faites que nous soyons toujours du côté de Tony Stark.

« Hum.. les gars.. il faut que vous voyiez ça. » dit un agent qui se tenait derrière le groupe réuni autour de la fenêtre. Tous se retournèrent pour fixer le seul écran encore en marche. _Merde_.

Phase 3 :

« Monsieur… nous venons juste de perdre toutes les communications avec le reste de l'équipage. » rapporta un agent depuis son poste de travail. Fury fixa sur lui son unique œil valide.

« QUOI ? Dites-moi que vous ne venez pas de dire ce que je pense que vous avez dit, agent ! » dit Fury, en colère. Le pauvre agent ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Monsieur… la puissance est tombée à 70%. » l'informa un autre agent. S'il avait eu des cheveux – il les aurait tous arrachés à l'instant. Où était cette foutue perruque ?

« Qu'est-ce qui la fait baisser ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

« Rien Monsieur. Elle a été redirigée vers une autre partie du vaisseau sans autorisation. » répondit-il.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me communiquer s'il y a d'autres choses qui ne marchent pas, messieurs ? » hurla-t-il. Tout le monde fut pris de peur en regardant son écran.

« Monsieur… La radio de l'agent Hill est morte. » osa prononcer un agent plus courageux que les autres. Fury se figea et leur âme fut transpercée par sa colère – il ne serait plus jamais le même.

_Souffle bruyant._

L'agent Hill n'était _jamais_ injoignable.

« Que quelqu'un sorte d'ici et découvre CE QUI SE PASSE NOM DE DIEU ! » cria-t-il. Plusieurs agents se précipitaient déjà pour atteindre la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent un crépitement.

« _Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite _! » commença à chanter une voix à travers les appareils de communication de l'appareil. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Oh non.

BOOM.

L'explosion fit trembler toute la pièce. Fury s'agrippa à une table pour éviter de s'écraser sur le sol avant d'attraper un agent par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'était et tu vas me le dire MAINTENANT ! » dit-il. L'agent semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Je-je-je…ça r-r-ressemblait à.. Stark, Monsieur ! » gémit-il. Fury le fixa de toute sa hauteur et lorsqu'il apparut évident que le pauvre agent était sur le point de mourir de terreur, il le balança sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de son équipe, mais ils étaient tous en en train d'observer anxieusement le plafond, écoutant les bruits _pat, pat_ qui provenaient de toutes les directions.

« Bonjour, mes chers agents stressés et exploités – et Popeye. Aujourd'hui, je vous apporte de bonnes nouvelles de clémence. La porte est bloquée, grâce aux bons soins des explosifs Stark, mais si vous acceptez de vous éloigner de Mister 'cache-œil', vous serez épargnés pour notre prochain gros coup. » dit joyeusement Tony.

Tous les agents s'éloignèrent du Directeur en même temps. Il leur lança à tous un regard meurtrier.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, Directeur. Si vous acceptez simplement nos conditions, nous mettrons fin à tout ceci. » dit Tony en donnant au maître incontesté mais têtu de l'espionnage une dernière chance.

« Je ne négocie pas sous la menace d'une attaque imminente, Stark. » dit Fury d'une voix ferme.

« Comme vous voulez. » dit Tony en haussant des épaules avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Une bouche d'aération s'ouvrit juste au-dessus de Fury, délivrant une quantité impressionnante de matière visqueuse et jaune qui vint arroser le directeur de la tête aux pieds. Personne n'osa reprendre sa respiration. On voyait clairement l'envie de meurtre dans ses yeux.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Stark ? » demanda Fury en fait, il était déçu. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de mieux que _ça_.

« Vous savez, il y a une citation que j'ai toujours eu envie d'utiliser mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion pour – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. SINGES – A L'ATTAQUE ! » hurla Tony.

Tout le monde resta sous le choc. Ils virent toutes les bouches du plafond s'ouvrir brusquement, et des _singes_ leur tombèrent dessus. _Des singes_. Sur l'hélioporteur. Dans la salle de contrôle. C'était complètement dingue.

« EEE ! EEEE ! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » hurlèrent les minuscules monstres.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » dit Fury en voyant l'armée de primates se diriger vers lui – et _seulement_ vers lui. Il se regarda et réalisa qu'il sentait la _banane_.

Oh merde.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il, attaqué de toutes parts par les créatures poilues. Il s'effondra comme un arbre qu'on abat. Tous les agents grimacèrent. Plus rien ne pouvait le sauver à présent. Le groupe de singes ne cessait de s'accroitre et tous les agents se collaient contre le mur pour éviter de recevoir l'espèce de matière-banane sur eux. Après tout, les instincts de préservation sont plus forts que la loyauté.

« _Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite ! » _chantait Tony alors qu'une boule de disco était apparue au plafond. Comment diable avait-il réussi à installer ça sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

« Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé notre démonstration de protestation. Les Avengers aimeraient faire une déclaration. Allez trouver une autre équipe bordélique de superhéros pour sauver le monde dans les deux semaines à venir – _nous voulons des foutues vacances_. Au revoir et bonne journée ! » dit Tony en jouant une dernière chanson, avant de courir vers la sortie. Il lui restait une minute.

« _Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, ma_

_Gaga, ooh, la, la_

_Want your bad romance. »_

« STAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! » entendit-on bientôt dans tous les halls du vaisseau.

Ah, c'était bon d'être célèbre.

Phase 4 :

Natasha descendit de son avion et se retrouva dans un hangar désert. C'était _étrange_. D'habitude, il y avait toujours plein de personnes qui rentraient et sortaient du hangar. Où étaient-ils ?

« Pst ! Psssst ! » Elle baissa les yeux et fut choquée de voir au moins 20 pilotes du SHIELD cachés sous une grille du sol. Elle se baissa pour pouvoir les entendre.

« Ils arrivent. » murmura l'un d'entre eux. Elle les regarda.

« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la lumière.

« Courez ! » furent tout ce qu'ils dirent avant que les portes du hangar ne s'ouvrent brutalement, dévoilant des milliers de singes en furie. Elle se releva et tira en l'air un signal d'avertissement. Les singes se figèrent, peureux.

« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? Vous voulez vraiment franchir cette ligne ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Sous son regard meurtrier, les singes battirent en retraite. Elle tira un autre coup.

« EEEEP ! » fut la réponse incontestée du groupe.

« Non ? C'est ce que je pensais. Alors vous allez lever vos culs de singes et retourner d'où vous êtes venus. » ordonna-t-elle en pointant son arme vers l'entrée. Les singes rebroussèrent d'eux-mêmes chemin vers l'entrée. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

Le petit groupe d'agents, cachés sous le sol, se réjouirent. Elle les ignora et sortit de la pièce – quelqu'un chose n'allait pas. Elle traversa les halls silencieux du hélioporteur. Elle était sur le point de tourner à un coin lorsque quelqu'un lui hurla quelque chose.

« NE FAITES PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se figea. Tout le hangar était rempli d'agents du SHIELD collés contre les murs.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Un des agents collés contre le mur haussa des épaules.

« Il y a eu une explosion qui a fait trembler le vaisseau, et on s'est tous retrouvés projetés contre les murs – apparemment, on est collés. » répondit-il. Natasha haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que le sol est également concerné ? » demanda-t-elle. Ils secouèrent la tête. Elle posa prudemment un pas en avant et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas immédiatement collée au sol. Elle traversa le hall, en essayant d'ignorer les regards énervés sur elle.

« Ceci – je n'ai rien à voir avec _ça_. Je viens juste de rentrer d'une mission en Chine. Alors ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » les prévint-elle. Tous lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux avant de soupirer.

Elle dévala un certain nombre d'escaliers puis entendit un grondement venant du hall en bas. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit. Tout à coup, toute l'équipe des Avengers débarqua en courant, la prenant au passage, et continua à courir_. Mais merde ?_

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? » hurla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« PAS LE TEMPS D'EXPLIQUER ! » hurla Clint, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur course folle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la masse gigantesque noire qui se multipliait derrière eux. Ils se firent encore plus rapides.

« C'est la nouvelle invention de Stark ! C'est un PUTAIN de prototype ! » répondit Clint en sautant par-dessus un agent au sol. Puisse-t-il rester inconscient et ne pas assister au désastre qui fonce vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau – ils allaient la rendre folle.

« Ca veut dire que le génie est un IDIOt ! Il ne peut pas l'arrêter ! » répondit Bruce en tournant à un coin.

« Hé ! Si on n'expérimente pas, on n'est jamais capable de réparer les potentiels problèmes ! » dit Tony pour sa défense.

« CE N'EST PAS UN LABO ICI ! » hurlèrent-ils. Il fit la moue.

« C'était une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ils firent irruption dans le hangar et se dirigèrent vers l'avion encore prêt que Natasha venait juste de quitter il y a quelques minutes. Tony se félicita – il avait programmé cette putain d'opération à la perfection.

« Fais décoller l'avion Clint ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! » hurla Stark tandis que la rampe se relevait derrière eux.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Clint dans la précipitation.

« Nous allons à Hawaii, les enfants ! » dit Stark en sortant ses lunettes de soleil, les ajustant sur son nez. Tout le monde le fixa un moment – ça aurait pu être pire.

Pendant ce temps, Maria regardait le chaos sans nom avec une profonde ré n'aurait pas pu être pire. Elle se retourna pour regarder les agents de sécurités qui jouaient au carte dans un coin et pariaient sur ces emmerdeurs de la Team Avengers.

Triste jour lorsqu'on réalise que ses propres agents sont habitués aux blagues de la Team-A et continuent leur journée comme si ce n'était pas grave. Le SHIELD avait connu des jours meilleurs avant que Loki fasse son apparition sur Terre. Puisse Fury trouver la paix le jour où il décidera de partir à la retraite. Après tout, c'est un foutu _vétéran_.

**21****ème**** jour : BONUS**

LA MALEDICTION DU TIKI TIKI

Ils se reposaient tous au bord d'une piscine, dans une résidence privée sur une des îles d'Hawaii. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur. Ça, c'était la vraie vie.

« Tu sais Stark, ces vacances valent bien toute la merde qu'on va devoir affronter à notre retour. » dit Clint en sirotant son martini. Thor ronflait tandis que Bruce et Steve s'éclaboussaient dans la piscine. Natasha était quelque part – probablement responsable de la mort de plusieurs hommes (jeunes ou vieux) par son simple déhanché. Tony gloussa.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Barton, c'est ce que tout le monde ressent après un retour de vacances, de toute façon. » répondit Tony. Clin renifla. Il avait pourtant une crise de fou rire à chaque fois qu'ils visionnaient les vidéos de l'attaque contre le SHIELD. Alors tout allait bien.

« LAISSEZ-MOI ! » hurla quelqu'un du patio. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir nulle autre que Natasha. C'était étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne pas, chérie ? » demanda Clint. Elle les regarda et marcha vers eux.

« CECI ! » dit-elle en leur dévoilant un petit talisman en bois représentant un danseur de hula. Ils la regardèrent, visiblement confus.

« Et alors ? » demanda Tony. Elle grogna et jeta la petite poupée de l'autre côté de la maison. Ils la virent s'envoler puis disparaitre derrière le bâtiment.

« O…kay ? » dit doucement Clint. Il pensa que le soleil avait surement trop tapé sur la tête de sa chère russe. Elle était faite pour le froid après tout – pas pour ce soleil aveuglant d'Hawaii. Elle tourna son regard meurtrier vers la piscine et poussa un cri perçant.

« REGARDEZ ! ELLE EST REVENUE ! » hurla-t-elle. Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et frissonnèrent.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Tony en grimpant sur sa chaise. Clint sauta littéralement de sa chaise et s'éloigna le plus possible de la poupée en bois.

« C'EST QUOI CA ? » hurla Clint – probablement terrifié.

« CA FOUT LES JETONS ! VOILA CE QUE C'EST ! » lui hurla Natasha.

« Okay les gars ! On se calme – c'est peut-être juste une blague. » dit Tony. Ils regardèrent à nouveau la poupée … elle avait disparue.

« AHHHHHHH ! » hurlèrent-ils.

« Où elle est partie ? » fit Tony dans un cri perçant.

« Où quoi est partie ? » demanda Steve derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'il tenait dans ses mains la poupée maléfique. Ils se lancèrent un regard.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Ils s'enfuirent. Steve regarda ses compatriotes et leurs idioties.

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

* * *

Et voilà, les chapitres se font de plus en plus longs, avec toujours plus de délire et de folie !

Vous excuserez les fautes d'orthographe s'il en reste et les quelques gallicismes que j'ai sans doute faits. Je ne suis pas encore une experte de la traduction.

Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : la suite des aventures à Hawaii et le retour de Fury.


End file.
